


Overprotective

by eatsingsleeplive125



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Oops, Panic Attack, Serious Injuries, Sick Harry, Sickfic, Vomiting, but I'm not, i should be studying, i was bored, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsingsleeplive125/pseuds/eatsingsleeplive125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was fine. Until he wasn't. </p><p>When he gets what the boys think is one of his usual migraines, they do what they can to take care of him. Until everything explodes in their faces. </p><p>or Harry ends up in the hospital and it makes all of the boys kind of crazy. </p><p>I was meant to be studying and wrote a one shot instead and now it's a full-fledged story. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a longer than I planned. And I didn't edit it. I wrote it in one sitting and it is now 4 in the morning, so I don't plan one editing it. I also don't know how it got so serious so fast. It was meant to be short and cute. And yeah. Then this happened. Idk yo. #soz
> 
> It's not really Larry, but could be if you wanted it to be. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"Eh, where's Harry, Lou?" Niall asked Louis as they sat in the studio waiting for Harry to show up. He was already twenty minutes late and the way management acted, it seemed as though every frickin' second they spent in the studio cost money.

"I don't know, Niall," Louis responded irritably, "I'm not his minder."

"Might as well be," Zayn mumbled from beside him and Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though," Liam cut in, "he's like your little puppy. You always have tabs on him and watch him like he's going to get in heaps of trouble and pee on the ground if you don't watch him all effin' day."

"Oh, hop off, will ya? I'm protective. Is that a bad thing? We all know that Haz is so clumsy that if I didn't watch him like a hawk he'd probably have fallen off stage by now," Louis chuckled. The boys all laughed in response, agreeing with him. After a little more small talk, a little talk of what each of them would do on their break, and some arguing over who's fart stunk up the entire room (it was Louis's), Harry had yet to show up.

"Alright, seriously," Zayn said, wiping tears from his eyes after laughing so hard, "Harry is usually late but it's been an hour. Where the bloody hell is he?"

" I don' know. I've texted him like five times. 'M gettin' worried," Louis muttered.

"'Course ya are," Niall said cutely, pinching Louis's cheek, "You're puppy's gone missin'." The other two laughed and Louis shoved Niall's hand off his face.

"Fuck off, eh?" he muttered. What did it matter to the boys if he was a little more protective over Harry? He was the youngest in the band, the least organized, most definitely the clumsiest, and was more susceptible to the media. He needed a little more protection. Louis was more than happy to provide it. Just then the door slammed open and a disheveled Harry stumbled into the room.

"Well hi there, Haz," Liam laughed, "You alright?" Harry took a minute to respond, looking at each of the boys and seeming to register his surroundings.

"Yeah," he breathed out, "yeah," he scrunched his nose and waved the boys off. "Just runnin' a bit late, s'all."

"Harry," Louis sat up and took on his big brother tone, Niall muttered something about protecting his puppy, and Louis rolled his eyes and continued. "You're almost an hour and half late. I texted you. A lot. You sure you're okay?" Harry looked at Louis for a second, then walked over and put his hands on Louis's shoulders.

"'M fine. Forgot to set my alarm and in my rush to get here, I musta forgotten my phone. Don't worry, yeah?"

"I don't know Harry," Zayn spoke up, "You're lookin' a little pale and sweaty." Upon hearing this, Louis took in Harry's appearance. Like _really_ looked at him. He was a bit sweaty, a bit pale. That could be from his rush to get here though. But that wasn't all. He was wearing sweatpants (Harry  _never_ wears sweatpants) and a baggy jumper. His hair was tied up with a scarf and he was wearing some kind of slipper. His eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks a little red, looking like they took the color from his usually pink lips. 

"You sick, Haz?" Louis asked.

"Here comes Papa Louis," Liam chuckled. Louis just rolled his eyes and reached his hand up to feel Harry's forehead, but Harry gently grabbed his wrist and lowered his arm.

"Yeah, feeling a bit peaky, but 'm pretty sure it's just due to my _minor_ headache," Harry said, putting emphasis on the word  _minor_ to try and call of his guard dog. Louis did get a bit too overprotective sometimes. Not that Harry really minded. But he really did just have a small headache and his throat was a bit scratchy. It was nothing he couldn't take care of with a little ibuprofen and a little water. He didn't need Louis going all mama bear on him. 

"Harry, it's okay if you're not feeling well. We don't want you to get another migraine." Louis said, and one of their producers walked in and took notice of Harry.

"Finally! You're here. You look a mess. Don't stay out so late tonight, eh? Doesn't work well for your image, media or otherwise," the guy said.

"I actually didn't go out last night. But thanks for your concern. Shall we get started?" Harrys said, his hands behind his back as he faced the producer. 

"Yeah. Whatever, follow me boys," he muttered and signaled for them to follow him into the actual studio part of the studio. "Liam, you're up first," the producer said and Liam pranced into the booth.

The rest of the boys sat around waiting for their turn to record. They played on their phones and talked about miscellaneous things. Harry didn't miss the wicked side eye that Louis was giving him. Every time they made eye contact, Harry made sure to smile reassuringly at Louis, hoping to make his friend worry a little less. He knew that it didn't work, but what was he to do? Truthfully, Harry's headache had gotten a little worse, making the lights seem to bright and causing his stomach to turn a little bit. His throat went from scratchy to soar, making it nearly impossible to swallow and there was a small ringing in his right ear. He was definitely sweating a little more. He was cold though, so he knew he must be coming down with something. He figured he could just sleep it off after they finished recording for the day though. He had convinced himself that he could make it through the day. 

Louis was not convinced however. He saw how Harry scrunched his eyes every now and then. He noticed when Harry winced a little whenever Niall, who was sitting beside the pale boy, laughed a little too loud. He realized that Harry was a little sweatier now, even though he seemed to shiver every once in a while. He paid special attention when Harry started rubbing his stomach. He knew that Harry was sick, or at least getting sick. He also knew that Harry wasn't going to say anything until they finished recording, so he decided to just wait until Harry at least finished recording his parts to try and talk to him about it. But when Liam finished and told Harry to go, Harry said that Zayn could go. So then it became Zayn's turn to record. Then Zayn finished and said Harry could go, but Harry said that he had to go to the bathroom, so Niall should go. When Niall finished, he too said that Harry should go record. 

"Um, Lou, why don't you go? Still don't think my voice is warmed up enough and I don't want to sound --" but before he could finish making up his excuse, Louis cut him off.

"Nah. Think I'm gonna take a short nap. 'M tired and your voice sounds fine. My voice isn't gonna sound too good if I'm tired though. You understand, right Haz?" Louis said sassily, his arms folded across his chest, his legs resting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure. You're right. I'll go," Harry responded quietly, looking down, putting both his hands on the arm rests of his chair and moving to get up. As soon as he was standing, he widened his eyes and then shut them tightly, steadying himself a little bit by putting his arms out beside him.

"You alright, Harry?" Niall asked, putting a hand behind the lad as if to catch him if he fell.

"Yep," Harry said, eyes still squeezed shut and nose scrunched up, "Just got up too quickly," he said, opening his eyes. "Gonna go record now," he said and walked into the tiny booth. As soon as he was in the soundproof booth, all eyes turned to Louis.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"He's sick?" Liam asked.

"Oh yeah," Louis scoffed.

"He told you what's wrong?" Zayn questioned.

"Nooo," Louis drew out the word and pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"Migraine?" Liam asked.

"Wouldn't be surprised," Louis nodded.

"He's gonna...  _be_ sick?" Niall asked, uneasily.

"If his headaches gotten bad enough, probably," Louis said, shrugging.

"What are you gonna do?" Liam asked.

"Nothing. Can't do anything until he admits it."

"Alright then," Niall nodded once and turned back to his phone.

"Yep," Louis responded, effectively ending the conversation. The boys then when back to whatever they were previously doing. Not five minutes later, they heard one of the producers speak.

"Harry, why'd you stop singing?" he asked, annoyed.

"It's... uh... really... warm in here," Harry responded, the producer pressing some button on the table of magical buttons so that they could all hear him and all the boys looked to him in the booth. "Can I step out a minute? I'm just gonna step out a minute," Harry said not waiting for an answer. He walked out of the booth and stood in front of the boys, bending over, hands on his knees, taking deep breaths through his nose. 

"Harry..." Zayn said slowly.

"'M fine. Just a bit over... heated is...all" he managed between breaths, his eyes squeezed shut. 

"Harry, come on now," Niall said, rolling his eyes. 

"Do you want some water?" Liam asked. All the while, Louis just watched on. Getting ready to jump at a moments notice. 

"Uh..." he cleared his throat, "no. no... I'm...uh.. no," he said, and grabbed his stomach with one hand, still bent over. 

"Haz... Come sit down," Louis said, standing up and walking over to Harry. 

"I'm... no..." Harry coughed and groaned, eyes still tight, "Wait... just wait..." 

"Harry, please," Louis pleaded, putting a hand on Harry's back. It was then that he noticed how unnaturally warm and sweaty his best friend was.

"Louis... I'm.. fine..." he continued to breath heavily. "Just..." he gagged, his hand flying from his stomach to his mouth as he lurched forward a little. That's when everything sped up.

"Liam!" Louis shouted, hand still on Harry's back, his other hand pointing to the trash can beside Liam. Liam picked up the bin and dumped out it's contents, tossing it to Niall, who gave it to Louis. 

"Zayn! Hair band!" Louis yelled at Zayn, who frantically tore the rubber band from his wrist and handed it to Louis. He tied Harry's hair back into a small ponytail. 

"Lou... please..." Harry moaned, removing his hand, but retching and quickly placing his hand back over his mouth.  "I'm fine. Please...I'm fine." he slurred out. 

"Harry... It's okay. You are fine," Louis whispered to Harry, leaning in to try and get Harry to look at him. He held the trash can in one hand, the other on Harry's back. The other three looked on, feeling bad for Harry, waiting for something to happen. They all know that Harry gets migraines. They all know he lets them get bad. They don't know why, because they also know how much he hates throwing up. 

"No, Lou," he mumbled. 

"I have the trash bin," Louis said calmly. He was the only one that Harry would ever let help him when things got this bad. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Louis before quickly shutting them again and retching, his hand once again over his mouth. Finally, he nodded and removed his hand from his mouth, placing it back on his knee. Louis took his signal and lifted the trash bin and held it in front of Harry. 

The next few minutes were heartbreaking for all involved. Harry just kept retching, spluttering and coughing. One of the producers came around to see what was going on.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing, Harry?" he questioned before noticing what was going on. "Really now? You're going to do this now? We don't have time for this. Please hurry up." he said, effectively making Harry feel like the worst person ever. Louis looked at the man, but was just going to ignore the bastard until he heard Harry whimper out a simple, "Lou..." He turned back to Harry, who had tears running down his face, and something snapped. 

"Niall, could you please take my place a minute?" he said, looking up at Niall. 

"Lou.. no... want you..." Harry whimpered. 

"I'll just be a minute, Haz. Niall? Please?" Louis said. Niall saw the look on Louis's face and scrambled up to take his place. This was when Mama Bear Louis came out. Once Niall had set himself in the same position that Louis was just in, Louis turned to face the producer. He marched over and though he was several inches shorter and hundreds of pounds lighter, he got right up in the producer's face.

"Listen hear, you arse. My friend isn't feeling his best. If you could please  _fuck off_ , that would be bloody fantastic," his tone was enough to scare the living shit out of anyone. Louis can be very intimidating when he wants to be. "I can put you in his place if you want," he continued, "there are many ways I can do it. I can punch you really  _fucking_ hard in the stomach. I could kick you really  _fucking_ hard in the balls. That'll do it." All the boys (minus poor Harry) were shell shocked by what Louis was saying, not paying much attention to the still retching Harry. Louis kept going though. "Or I can take that mic stand and shove it right up your huge  _fucking_ \--" that's when Harry decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Lou!" Harry exclaimed, his legs giving in a little bit. Niall moved a little lower with him and started rubbing his back, shushing Harry's sobs. Louis forgot what he was saying, looked over at Harry and rush right back to him, taking back his spot from Niall. The producer took this time to quickly exit the room, muttering "yeah.. you guys just take a quick break..."

"It's okay, Harry. It's fine. You're fine. You're okay," Louis shushed, rubbing Harry's back in circles. Harry retched one more time, opened his mouth as though about to vomit, but then simply spit into the trash bin. He sniffed a little and then stood up a little straighter, but still bent forward, leaning on his knees. 

"That it?" Niall asked. 

"Yeah. We were preparing for the worst," Zayn said. 

"Uh.. No. I'm... uh good. I guess. Just went away," Harry murmured, eyes pinched, standing up, Louis's hand still on his back. Liam chuckled and Harry sighed. Louis eyed Harry suspiciously, but removed his hand and the bin from Harry and stood beside him. 

"Alright, so back to recording then? You can finish up and then get home and rest, yeah? That'll be goo--" Liam began but was cut off when Harry leaned forward and let out one final, terrible, retch, doubled over, and then finally threw up everything he and eaten in the past twenty four hours. Louis moved like lightening. In a matter of seconds after hearing Harry retch, he had his hand back on Harry's back and the trash bin in front of Harry just in time for Harry to throw up in it, not a single bit of vomit getting on the floor. 

A chorus of groans and "aw, mate" came from the other three boys as Harry continued to make horrible gagging sounds and threw up in the bin. Louis just looked shocked. Then he looked at the boys with wide eyes. They all stared back at him.

"What?" Niall finally asked.

"Did you see how fucking fast I was? I was like a damn ninja!" he yelled, making Harry wince. Liam, Niall, and Zayn stared at him the two of them for a second, an awkward silence settling amongst them while Harry continued to gag. Then they all started laughing and applauding their band mate for his amazing reflexes.

"Thank you, thank you," Louis smirked, nodding his head at the boys.

"LOU!" Harry yelled, falling to his knees, Louis following, a bit surprised, as though he forgot about Harry. 

"Sorry! So sorry!" he said, rubbing Harry's back again, both of them on their knees now. Harry supported his weight with his hands. He had stopped expelling liquids from his mouth, but he continued to dry heave, his back arching with each one. 

"Fuck you," he managed to say between heaves. 

"You done?" Louis asked, once again trying to get Harry to look at him. Harry just shook his head. "Guys?" Louis questioned, looking up at the other three. They all nodded and exited the room. 

"Harry. I think you're done," Louis said, trying to pull Harry to sit up. But Harry shoved him away and shook his head vigorously, his eyes tightly shut.

"Harry, open your eyes," Louis demanded.

"Can't. Too bright," Harry mumbled out. 

"Can you at least drink this water?" Louis asked, reaching behind him and grabbing the water bottle that sat on the table. Harry once again shook his head.

"Alright fine. Let me know if--" Louis began, but that was when Harry decided he needed to puke again. Louis immediately set to rubbing his back again. 

"Hey, shh. It's okay," he whispered.

"I'm fine. It's fine. I'm fine," Harry wheezed in between vomiting spells. Louis felt his heart break. Harry really did hate throwing up. He was just trying to reassure himself that he was fine.

"You are. You're fine. Everything is okay, Haz," Louis sighed out. Harry began to sob and heave at the same time, not leaving much time for breathing. He was just in so much pain. He felt like shit. He ripped the headband from his head and let his hair fall loose in hopes that it would relieve some tension in his head. It didn't. Now he couldn't breathe and he was just freaking out really. 

"Harry. Listen to me," Louis took on his demanding tone, while still trying to keep it soft. "You need to calm down. You're only making it worse on yourself. Calm down. You're fine."

"Can't! Breathe! Lou!" Harry managed to get out. 

"I know you can't. That's why you need to calm down." Harry rarely got this bad. When he did, it was heartbreaking. Outside of the room, Liam, Zayn, and Niall could hear everything that was going on in the room. They all exchanged sad looks.

Back in the room, Harry was still sobbing and had yet to catch his breath. Why couldn't he breath? What was happening. It hurt. He couldn't breath and he couldn't see and everything was too much.

Louis was getting worried. He reasoned that Harry was having a panic attack for some reason. He didn't know what to do. He'd never dealt with this. He had to figure something out though. "Harry, hey. Haz. Harry," Louis said, moving the trash bin out of the way and moving from beside Harry to in front of him. "Harry. Look at me." 

"Can't," he gasped, "the lights," Harry strangled out. He couldn't breath. He couldn't catch his breath and he didn't know why. Louis took both of his hands and cupped them around Harry's eyes. 

"Hey. Open your eyes. I took care of the light. Please look at me. You have to calm down Harry," Louis begged and slowly, Harry opened his eyes and looked at Louis. If possible, Louis's heart shattered even more when he saw the pain in Harry's eyes. 

"Harry," he said gently, "breath with me. You can do that? Yeah. Breathe with me." Harry nodded and kept eye contact with Louis as he took a huge, exaggerated breath for Harry to match. Harry did his best to copy his best friend. He was having trouble at first, but it was slowly becoming a little easier.

"That's it, Haz. Good job. Keep going," Louis praised before taking another huge breath. After a couple more minutes, Harry's breathing got back to normal and he and Louis just stared at each other for a moment, both of them on their knees, Louis still shielding Harry's eyes from the light. Harry whimpered before he collapsed into Louis's arms in hysterics. Louis was shoved back for a moment, having to put his hand behind him to keep him from falling on his back. Then he righted himself and sat managed to somehow re- situate himself and Harry so that he was sitting on his butt with Harry between his legs. He wrapped his harms around Harry and pulled him into his chest.

"Shhh. You're fine. It's okay. You're okay. Everything is fine," he whispered into Harry's ear while he sobbed. 

"Harry. Enough. Calm down. You're fine. I promise," he said. Harry knew that he was fine. He just felt so shitty. He just wanted to sleep. Anywhere (preferably with Louis there). He would sleep on the floor if he could just sleep.

"Just," he sobbed, "want to," he sobbed, "sleep," he whined.

"I know, Harry. You can. But you have to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick again," Louis said, moving to pet Harry's head, moving his curls off his forehead, checking for a fever. He's never been this bad. It can't just be a migraine. And he was right. Harry was very warm, but he was most definitely shaking in Louis's arms, even though he was sweating buckets. 

"Aw, Haz. You have a fever too. Why didn't you say that you felt so poorly, dumbass?" Louis tsked. 

"Sleeeeep," Harry whined as he slowly began to calm down. He knew that Louis was right. He didn't want to be sick again. He hated being sick. All he wanted was a fluffy blanket and some sleep. 

"I know. We'll sleep soon," Louis said and Harry felt reassured knowing that not only could he sleep, but Louis would be there too. 

"I'm gonna invite the boys back in now," Louis said, noticing how calm Harry had gotten. Harry just nodded, sniffling quietly, head buried in Louis's chest to protect himself from the light. 

"GUYS!" he yelled, and felt Harry wince at how loud he was. "Sorry," he murmured.

The other three came back in the room and their heart broke at the sight of Harry curled in on Louis, sniffling sadly.

"Could you get the lights, Li?" Louis asked and Liam shut the lights off. Louis could feel Harry relax the slightest bit. "Thanks," he mumbled. Harry slowly retreated out of his hiding place and moved to lay down on Louis's laps and Louis pulled his legs together. The other boys really couldn't help but internally aw at how cute Harry was being, crawling to lay down on Louis, Louis carding his hand through Harry's sweaty curls. It was silent for a little bit. All the boys relaxing now that all the drama was over. That's when Harry spoke. It was quiet, but they understood what he said.

"Sorry," all eyes turned to their youngest member and they were silent, just accepting his apology without word.  

"You damn well better be fucking sorry," Louis muttered, looking away from Harry and the others stared at him in disbelief. "You right scared me half to death you curly-haired git. Puking and panic attacks. What's next? Fainting? Psh. You're 'sorry,'" he scoffed. There was a tense silence before Harry chuckled slightly, and the other boys laughed too, but not too loudly as to not hurt Harry's head. 

"You feeling better, mate?" Zayn asked. Harry just shrugged.

"Head's still killin' and the nausea is still there, but I don't think I'm going to throw up again anytime soon. Just wanna sleep at this point," he sniffed. 

"Right then. That's good. What do you want to do then, Lou?" Liam asked.

"Let's just go back to mine for a little. Haz, you can stay with me tonight. The rest of you can too, but you'll be on the floor," Louis took command. 

"Sounds good. Don't know about the floor, we'll have to see about that," Niall said, "I'll tell Paul to pull the van around though," he said, exiting the room to go find their bodyguard. The rest of the boys settled into a comfortable silence while they waited for the van. Once it got there, Liam and Louis helped Harry stand and supported him out to the van. As soon as he sat down, Louis comfortably beside him, he fell asleep, leaning on Louis's shoulder. 

They got back to Louis's flat and somehow managed to wake Harry up and get him on Paul's back, who carried him inside and placed him on Louis's bed before leaving the boys. The boys let Harry sleep for a little bit and they watched a movie. When it was over, Zayn and Niall left to get food and Liam decided to take a nap. Louis went to his room and to his bathroom. He drew a nice bubble bath and while he waited for the tub to fill, he retrieved a water bottle for Harry and a thermometer to take his temperature. Then he went to wake Harry up. 

"Haz," Louis said, gently shaking his shoulder and Harry's eyes slowly opened. He looked around the room confused for a moment before meeting Louis's eyes and smiling. 

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Louis asked, speaking quietly in case Harry still had a headache. 

"Better," Harry replied, "Not 100%, but I can open my eyes without wanting to die... so shitty but not deathly." 

"Still nauseous?" 

"A little. Probably not gonna be able to hold anything down," Harry mumbled. He didn't really look any better. He was still pale. He was still sweaty. He was still slurring his speech slightly. That was when Louis remembered about Harry's fever. He reached beside him to get the thermometer off of the bedside table.

"Open," he commanded.

"Lou.. I don't have a fe--"

"Oh.Pen," Louis demanded once more and Harry reluctantly did as he was told. They waited for a little bit, Louis smirking at Harry as Harry glared back. The thermometer beeped and Louis pulled it out of Harry's mouth. 

"39.28 degree celsius. No fever my ass." (AN: That's 102.7 in Fahrenheit). 

"Lou, please just let me sleep," Harry whined. 

"Nope. You smell. You have to take the nice bath that I drew you and then you can sleep," Louis said, crossing his arms. "I'll even leave the bathroom light off. Light a nice candle. Set the mood," he said as he wiggled his eye brows. Harry just rolled his eyes, but winced immediately after, the action hurting his head. Louis frowned.

"Come on," he sighed, helping Harry up. On the way to the bathroom, Harry had to put most of his weight on Louis to keep his balance since black dots danced around in his eyes. 

"D'ya need help?" Louis asked and Harry nodded weekly. After helping Harry settle into the tub, Louis left the room, telling Harry that he was going to go look for some fever reducers. 

Louis wasn't gonna lie. He was worried. That's what he did anyway. He worried about Harry. Constantly. But when he got migraines, it was always worse and now he had a fever on top of that. Harry was the little brother that he never had and he wanted to make him as comfortable and happy as he possibly could at all times and that was next to impossible when Harry was ill. He just wished that he could be the one with the migraine instead.

Harry was trying hard to relax. He really was. But the pain in his head had not subsided much. The nausea was slowly returning, and the fever just drained his energy that much faster. He just wanted to sleep dammit. He moved around in the tub before he decided that was too much effort and just leaned his head back, sinking a little lower into the tub. Something about that was magical and he finally relaxed a little. The pain was still there as was the nausea, but he wasn't as uncomfortable. Maybe he could just nap here for a little bit...

Louis returned to his dark room and went to his dresser. "What do you want to wear, Harry?" he called to the lad in the tub. When he did not get an answer, he called again. "Haz?" Still no answer. "Dammit, Harry, I know you're mad at me for making you bathe, but the silent treatment, really?" he said walking into the bathroom and in that moment, Harry sat up rapidly, gasping for air and spluttering trying to expel water from his lungs. Water splashed everywhere and Harry was hyperventilating and Louis was freaking out as he ran to Harry and pulled him out of the tub, wrapping a towel around him.

"Harry! Harry! HARRY! What happened?" he was panicking and flipping out because Harry was still coughing and trying to breathe, but he couldn't. He just couldn't breathe. It was happening again. 

Louis just stared at Harry trying to breathe for a moment before he realized he was having another panic attack and sprang into action once more. 

"Haz. You're fine. I promise. Look at me. Look. I'm here. You're fine. Breathe with me," Louis pleaded, on the verge of tears. Too much was happening today and he couldn't handle it. He was supposed to protect Harry. He was supposed to keep him safe, but he didn't know how right now and it was killing him. He had to do something though, so he sprang up really fast and left the bathroom, only causing Harry to freak out more. He couldn't breathe and Louis left. Why would Louis just leave?

In the hallway, Louis was running to get to his living room. He found Liam asleep on the couch and started screaming his name and shaking him, effectively scaring the shit out of Liam.

"LIAM. Li! Please. Please come help me with Harry! He's having another panic attack and I can't do it. I just can't. Please," Louis begged, tears running down his face. Liam got up without hesitation and went into Louis's room where he could hear Harry freaking out in the bathroom. 

"Harry. I need you to calm down. You are fine. Nothing is happening. You're okay," Liam said, looking straight into Harry's eyes, Harry looking right back, eyes wide and filled with anxiety. Liam turned around to Louis beside him. He didn't know how to stop a panic attack. Louis is the one that got Harry to calm down before. But now Louis was on the verge of breaking, so Liam needed to be strong. He needed to do something. Anything. 

"Get in the shower," he commanded, turning to Louis.

"Wh-what?" Louis asked, sniffling.

"Get in the fucking shower! Make it as cold as possible." Louis didn't move. "NOW LOUIS," Liam yelled and Louis was startled into moving. He did as he was told and Liam picked up Harry who immediately starting flailing, trying to get out of Liam's grip. Liam got in the shower with Louis, Harry still in his arms. The water was definitely very cold, it immediately gave Liam goosebumps. Louis was already drenched and very confused. Harry kept flailing as Liam sat down on the floor. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't breathe and people were touching him and they needed to stop touching him. He smacked Liam in the face and when Liam released him out of instinct, he crawled to the other side of the shower and curled in on himself, pulling his knees into his chest and wrapping the towel tighter around himself. Louis made to go sit with him, but Liam touched his leg and shook his head and Louis pulled back again. Instead, he directed the shower head to Harry, who's breathing was still erratic, and the cold water hit him and he gasped at the cold and then his breathing slowed and became normal. 

Liam and Louis looked at each other for a moment. Then Harry started whimpering. Liam made to move closer to him, but Harry just spazzed out, shaking his head, and moved further into the corner. Louis put the shower head back where it was supposed to be and made to sit on the ground beside Liam, leaving a space. Harry noticed and crawled over to him and leaned on him. Louis hesitantly wrapped an arm around Harry and Liam stared at them, keeping his distance a bit. They sat in the shower, getting more drenched by the second, waiting for something to happen. 

After a few minutes, nothing happened, so Liam and Louis exchanged a look before Louis spoke.

"What happened, Harry?" His voice was soft and quiet; careful.

"Fell asleep in the tub," Harry muttered, "woke up when I slipped into the water. Took a lot of water into my nose and mouth. Scared me." 

"You scared us," Liam muttered. Harry just shrugged.

"Used to happen when I was little," Harry murmured. Just then they heard the door open and Niall's loud laugh. 

"Lads?! Where are ya!" Niall yelled from the kitchen. 

"Bathroom!" Louis yelled and that's when Harry's migraine returned full force. The adrenaline from the panic attack temporarily got rid of it, but now that he had calmed down, it returned and it was unforgiving. His energy drained just as soon as it had come and the nausea returned with a vengeance. 

"Harry sick again, or--" Zayn started but then saw the three boys sitting in the shower, two of them in clothes, which were now soaked, and the third just in a towel, looking pale and exhausted. 

"Uh..." Niall said when he came into the room.

"Panic attack," Liam explained and the other two nodded.

"So you're in the shower because..." Zayn questioned. 

"Figured the cold would shock him out of it," Liam shrugged. 

"Ah," Niall nodded. "Well, Haz looks like he's about to pass out. And he's shaking like mad. Get him outta there, 'less you want him to get sicker." How had Louis not noticed how badly Harry was shaking?

"Z, will you get us some towels, and Harry the warmest clothes you can find?" Liam asked, taking control of the situation. Zayn nodded and left the room. He came back shortly with two dry towels and a pair of sweats, a thick jumper, boxers, and some wool socks for Harry. Liam and Louis helped a half- asleep Harry stand up, and had to grab him quickly as he almost fell. 

"Whoa, Haz," Niall said, watching him from the front and Liam and Louis had Harry by both arms. 

"Tired..." Harry yawned.

"'M not surprised. What with what you've gone through today," Niall said, helping Harry sit down on the closed toilet seat while Liam and Louis dried off.

"You two go eat something and get some warm clothes on. We take care of him," Zayn said turning to the two boys that were dripping water and shivering. Liam nodded and walked out of the room, Louis following, somewhat reluctant to leave Harry. 

"Cold..." Harry whispered and then shivered. 

"I know, Haz," Zayn said, getting a dry towel to dry Harry's hair and handing one to Niall to help dry his body. They helped him get dressed and took his temperature again. It was 38.97 (102.15 F), so Zayn left the room to find fever reducers. He went to the kitchen and saw Louis and Liam in dry clothes, hair still wet, eating silently. He returned to Harry with a liquid medicine (Louis doesn't like pills) from Louis's medicine cabinet and tried to get Harry to drink it as Niall blow-dried his hair, Harry making a face at the noise.

"Figured it'd be better if he didn't sleep with wet hair," Niall said in explanation. Zayn just nodded and poured the liquid into a spoon to give to Harry. Harry moved his head away from the spoon of medicine like a small child. 

"I know you don't want to take it, Harry. But your fever is too high. It'll help you sleep too. Please?" Harry gave him some side-eye, but took it anyway, cringing at the taste. 

"Don't feel good..." Harry slurred out. 

"I know, buddy," Niall said. He and Zayn hated seeing Harry this lethargic. It was heart-wrenching. Niall grabbed Harry under his arm, Zayn grabbing the other. The two of them lead him back to Louis's bed. They tucked him under the sheets and blanket.

"How's that, Hazza?" Zayn asked. 

"Still...cold..." Harry mumbled, already half- asleep. Niall and Zayn went to retrieve more blankets for him and covered him up. They tucked him in so tight that some could argue that they swaddled him like a newborn baby. Maybe they were over reacting, but they'd never dealt with someone so sick and they loved their Hazza and wanted to be as comfortable as he could be. They couldn't lower his fever or take his pain or nausea, but they could make him comfortable and that was something. They thought he was asleep, so they made to leave the room, but then they heard a small voice calling them.

"Z...Ni...?" 

"Yeah, Harry?" Niall answered.

"Lou..." was all Harry needed to say for them to understand. The two boys left the room and went into the kitchen to find Liam cleaning the dishes and Louis sitting at the tables staring at nothing. They sat down across from him, but remained silent for a moment. Liam soon joined them.

"He's askin' for ya," Niall said, looking at Louis. Louis just shook his head.

"What the hell happened today?" he whispered.

"He's sick. He's got a migraine. It's happened before," Zayn said, shrugging.

"Not like this," Louis said, still staring at nothing. "The fever... He had two panic attacks. What is that."

"He said he used to get them when he was little, remember, Lou?" Liam spoke up. 

"Really?" Niall said, surprised, "Why hadn't he told us about it before?" he wondered aloud.

"Don't know," Louis mumbled.

"It's not really our business. He thought he was done with them," Zayn reasoned.

"But--" Louis tried to argue.

"But nothing," Zayn said, his voice stern. "It's not something people like talk about."

"Z's right," Liam interjected.

"All that matters right now and that he get better," Zayn continued, "and he wants you, Lou. So go take care of him."

"I don't...what if it happens again. I'm supposed to protect him. But I don't know what to do. I can't help him. I can't do it again," Louis said, his eyes welling up.

"Hey, none of that. You can't protect him from everything. Plus he's an adult, Lou. He's fine now, he's asleep," Niall said, moving to put his arm around Louis. "Just go be your overprotective self and cuddle him. Help him get better." Louis just nodded and left the table to go to his room and sleep with Harry. He was exhausted from the day's events. Once he left the room, the other three started talking. They decide to stay at Louis's, seeing as it was already midnight. The day had been long and hard and frankly exhausting. If they were as tired as they were, they couldn't imagine how Harry felt. They gathered blankets and pillows and set up makeshift beds in the living room. They used Louis's spare bathroom to get ready for bed and stripped down to their boxers. They all laid down and quickly fell asleep without another word. 

Louis entered his room to find Harry under a pile of blankets, sleeping peacefully. He got ready for bed and then lifted the covers to crawl into bed with his sickly friend. The small motion stirred Harry awake.

"Lou?" Harry mumbled.

"Yeah. It's me," Louis returned. Harry moved to get closer to Louis, and Louis put his arm around Harry, allowing him to put his head on Louis's chest. 

"Mmm. Thanks, Lou," Harry whispered as he snuggled into Louis's chest.

"For?"

"Everything," Harry mumbled. 

"Scared me today, Hazza," Louis whispered, trying hard to keep his voice steady. He began running his fingers through Harry's sweaty hair. 

"I know. Sorry. Shoulda told ya 'bout the attacks," his speech was slurring a little bit and he was trailing off at the end of his sentence.

"It's okay. I just love ya too much I guess, ya bastard," Louis said, his breath hitching at the end of his sentence.

Harry chuckled, too tired to notice how Louis's voice cracked. "Love you too, Lou." Louis went to kiss the top of Harry's head and pulled him closer into his body. Just wanting to keep the younger boy safe from the world. 

So Louis is maybe a little overprotective. So what? He just loved the kid. Yeah. It's just a migraine and a fever. He'll get over those quickly. But these panic attacks will probably continue if he had them as a kid and they returned.

Louis _is_  overprotective and he will do everything in his power to help Harry get through this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I don't really know what that was. My fingers just kept typing. I should've been studying, but alas, I obviously did not. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think or if you want something else like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's 3:20 in the morning and I decided to finish this chapter that I had started writing weeks ago. I didn't edit it or anything. So sorry if there are mistakes. Enjoy.

Louis woke up with a loud shriek as he fell to the floor with a loud thud. He was dazed for a moment and quite frankly really confused as to why he was suddenly on the floor. He was even more confused as to why he heard what sounded like a fat kid having an asthma attack.

Then he remembered that he had been sleeping with Harry.

Louis didn’t think they he had ever moved faster in his life. He got up and clambered onto the bed, doing his best to calm Harry down. 

Looking at frantic Louis, Harry felt kind of bad. He had managed to knock Louis off of the bed in his panic to get up. But that’s exactly what was happening; he was panicking again. Forgive him if he was more concerned with getting air than knocking his best friend off the bed. He couldn’t really hear what Louis was saying. He thought it might be something about calming down, but he couldn’t breathe. He was dying. How could he calm down. Something was wrong. He was not safe. Why couldn’t he breathe? 

All of a sudden, hands were touching him and he was being pulled into someone’s chest and all of Harry’s common sense had flown out the window. He had no idea and what was going on and he couldn’t see now for some reason. But he knew that people were touching him and he didn’t like it. They were touching him and it was taking more air from him and he had to get away. He pushed and shoved and flailed all around trying to get away from whoever was holding him down, but the person wouldn’t let him go. The person needed to stop touching him. Were they trying to take him? They had to stop touching him. They had to let him go. They were trying to take him away. Why wouldn’t they let him go? Why couldn’t he breathe? 

Louis was flipping shit. Harry kept muttering something about "dying" and "getting taken."

"Harry! You're not dying. Please. You're not being taken! It's okay. I'm here! It's Louis. It's Louis, Harry. Please. Please, Harry. You're fine, I promise," Louis sobbed, grasping to Harry desperately, tears running down his cheeks. Louis knew there was something wrong with Harry. This was not a normal Harry migraine. Something was very, very wrong. 

Something clicked for Harry and he had a moment of sense. He realized that it was Louis holding him. He wasn't being taken. He wasn’t dying. He still couldn’t breathe, but he wasn’t dying. He grabbed Louis’s shirt in his hands and clung on for dear life. Slowly, he began hearing things again. He heard Louis shushing him quietly. He heard Louis sniffling quietly. He heard Louis shushing and sniffling. Why was he sniffling? Harry could also hear his own breaths calming down and returning to normal. That’s when he realized he had had another panic attack, so he went through his mental checklist.

Where was he? In Louis’s room on Louis’s bed with Louis.

Could he hear? Yes. Louis was sniffling and shushing. And whimpering? Maybe? Oh no. That was Harry whimpering. Oh.

Could he breathe? Yes. He wasn’t dying. His lungs were working normally again.

Could he see? No. Why couldn’t he see anything? Oh. His eyes were closed. He opened his eyes. 

With his now open eyes, he looked around the room. It was still dark, so it must still be sleeping time. No one else would be awake in the apartment yet. He took notice to Louis still holding him. He pushed off of Louis and laid down, cuddling back into the blankets. He was really cold. And now his headache had returned and he realized how sick he felt. 

“Harry? You okay?” he heard Louis ask, but he was facing away from Louis. Harry just nodded. He didn’t want to speak. 

“Do you want some water?” Harry just shook his head, but that made his head hurt. 

“How do you feel?” Louis asked. Why couldn’t Louis just let Harry sleep?

“Head hurts,” Harry managed to mumble out.

“Do you want some meds?” The thought of anything going into Harry’s stomach made him want to puke right there. 

“No,” he slurred, “stomach hurts too.” He heard Louis sigh. 

“Haz, come on, let’s go to the bathroom. I don’t have a bin.” The last thing Harry wanted to do was move, but he also didn’t want Louis to have to clean everything up, so he reluctantly got up, groaning as he did so. Louis held him under his arm and helped him to the bathroom. He helped Harry settle in front of the toilet, thankfully not turning the lights on. 

Harry rested his hot cheek on the cool toilet seat, moaning. His stomach turned for a while before he finally felt something come up. He turned his head, resting his forehead on the back of the seat, not having the strength to hold his head up, and retched into the toilet. Only bile came up and it burned his throat. His stomach spasmed and then he felt Louis place a cool cloth on the back of his neck and put a hand on his forehead to help him keep his head from falling into the toilet. Each spasm of his stomach, each retch, each little bit of bile that came up caused him so much pain. He could feel himself crying. Then he heard Louis again.

“Shhh, Harry. It’s okay. Calm down.” 

Harry tried his best to calm down. It’s not like he liked this. 

After a few minutes, he did calm down and after a few more minutes, Louis helped him back to bed. At this point, he was so out of it that he had no idea if Louis was trying to talk to him or not. He heard slight mumbling and responded with groans and moans. Then he was in bed again and he relaxed as much as his head and stomach would allow. He felt Louis pull the covers over him, mutter something about “shaking” and smoothed Harry’s hair off of his forehead. Harry instinctively let out a small sigh because Louis’s hand was really cold and it felt really good. He heard Louis mutter something about “temperature” and then felt something being put in his mouth. He was too tired to do anything about the cold metal tip resting under his tongue. Then he heard a beeping--a loud beeping that heard his head-- and a gasp. He heard Louis’s footsteps fade out of the room and then he was asleep. 

When Louis saw that Harry’s temperature was 40.1 degrees Celsius (104.2 Fahrenheit), he immediately went to find Liam. It was currently only four in the morning, so he found the boy sleeping on the floor between Niall and Zayn. He gently stepped over Zayn and stood above Liam. 

“Li… wake up, Liam,” he whispered, shaking Liam’s shoulder. Liam stirred awake and looked around him until he found Louis staring down at him.

“Lou? What the fuck. What do you want? What time is it?” 

“It’s 2:13. I need your help. Please? It’s Harry.” That got Liam up, he stood up groggily and followed Louis back to his room. He tripped over Zayn, making the sleeping boy groan in anger and slap at Liam’s ankle. Liam waved him off and continued to follow Louis. 

They got to Louis’s room and saw Harry sound asleep.

“He’s asleep, Louis. Let him,” Liam whispered and began to turn around to go back to sleep.

“No. Wait. He threw up again. Li, his temperature is 40.1. That’s way too high right?” Liam was suddenly very awake. His eyes widen and he moved so quickly to Harry’s side that he nearly knocked Louis over. 

“YES! That is way too high, Lou!” Liam said in a panic. Louis could actually feel all the color drain from his face. He ran over to Harry and Liam and frantically shook his hands like one of their crazed fans that meet them for the first time. 

“Li, what do we do?!” he asked, panicking. He could feel the lump in his throat forming. 

“Quiet, Lou. Calm down. You freaking out doesn’t help," Liam scolded and started shaking Harry's shoulder. "Harry. Wake up," he tried and then turned to Louis, "We're gonna drive him to the hospital, Lou." Louis just nodded and went to go get his shoes on and get Liam and Harry's stuff. 

"Harry, please wake up. We need to go. You need help," Liam said, shaking Harry's shoulders. When Harry wouldn't budge, Liam became more frantic, shaking Harry even harder until he heard Harry whimper. 

"Thank god," he muttered under his breathe. Just then, Louis came in with coats and shoes. 

"I thought you were gonna wake him up," Louis said, handing Liam his things and moving to put Harry's shoes on. 

"He won't wake. We'll just carry him," Liam said, tying his shoes. 

Right in that moment, Harry let out a heart shattering scream. The two other boys were scared shirtless and stared at the younger boy for a second before he started convulsing violently. Liam couldn't move. What was happening? Why was it happening? 

Louis, however jumped into action. "Liam! Call 999. NOW!" He demanded and Liam ran to find his phone. Louis ran over to Harry and turned the shaking boy on his side. After a minute or two, Harry stopped convulsing and went limp. Louis froze for a second, but then relaxed when felt Harry breathing. Liam came back in the room a moment later. 

"They're on their way. I woke Niall and Zayn up, they'll let them in. Did he just have a seizure?" Liam asked, breathless. Louis just nodded. 

Paramedics came through the door suddenly, followed by a stunned Niall and Zayn, and took Harry from Louis's grip somewhat forcefully and put him into a gurney. 

"One of you can ride with us. We're going to St. Mary's Hospital in downtown London," one of the EMTs said. (AN: I don't know if that's a real hospital or not). 

Louis got up wordlessly and followed them out the door and out to the ambulance. 

When they got into the back of the vehicle, the paramedics set to work straight away, hooking Harry up to a bunch of needles and taking his vitals. They put an oxygen mask over his mouth and checked his condition once more. All Louis could do was watch. 

"Does he have a history of seizures?" Someone asked, snapping Louis out of his trance. 

"No.." He murmured. 

"Do you have any idea of his medical history?" The female paramedic asked gently. 

"Not really.. I'm sorry.." Louis muttered, feeling kmmensely guilty. He could feel his eyes start to water and the lump form in his throat. 

"He had been complaining of a headache all day. He usually get migraines. But this was different somehow. He was having panic attacks, he seemed very disoriented. He threw up a lot and his fever got to 40.1 degrees Celsius. And then the seizure..." he told the paramedics and they looked at each other, exchanging a look and having some sort of secret paramedic conversation. 

"It's alright," the woman said, holding Louis's hand momentarily. He just looked down at it, too shocked to really register it. 

"He'll be okay," she said, and Louis looked up at her face and he believed her. "We'll be there soon," she told him. He nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. 

Harry decided to wake up just then. He didn't know what was happening and he spazzed out for a moment before locking eyes with Louis. 

"Hey, you're okay," Louis told Harry, squeezing his hand. "We're on our way to the hospital. They'll get you all better and you'll feel better and everything will get better," he saidould feel Harry calm down. Harry nodded in response and put his head back down and fell back asleep. 

Meanwhile, Liam drove towards downtown London, looking straight ahead. Zayn and Niall sat in the car, staring at him, waiting for some explanation. It was a little past three in the morning and they were one their way to the hospital. They deserved an explanation. 

"Liam," Zayn said gently from the passenger seat, "what happened, mate?" 

Liam looked at him temporarily, an uncomfortable look on his face. He just shook his head and turned back to the road. Zayn turned to Niall in the back and had a silent conversation, trying to decide whether to push this or not. They wanted to know what happened to Harry. They thought it was just a migraine and now he's being rushed to the hospital. 

"Liam. Tell us. Please," Niall nearly begged. It was silent for a minute before Liam spoke. 

"He had a seizure," he said quietly. The air seemed to leave the car for a moment as the other two boys took in what Liam was saying. 

"What is wrong with him? I thought it was just a migraine," Niall said, his voice cracking. Zayn was on the verge of crying. 

"I thought so too, Ni," Liam sighed. 

"But something is seriously wrong with Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that. I'll try and update this sooner rather than later. But I'm a college student and my grades are shit right now. So I'll update when I can. I do plan on finishing this though. I hope this chapter was okay. Let me know what you think. All da love <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part. I'm not sure if it's as long as the other ones or if I overloaded it with medical speak. I try to make them kind of long. Sorry if I did. Anywhosen, I really appreciate all the feedback I'm getting from this story! You guys rock xx
> 
> PS. I didn't reread or edit this (not that I ever do).

Harry woke up only to be greeted by a pounding in his head. Like a really bad pounding. Like god damn it felt like someone was using a jackhammer on the inside of his skull. He opened his eyes, but closed them immediately because he felt blinded by the lights. Why were these lights so bright? What was happening? Where was he?

He tried to open his eyes again, doing his best to ignore the increase of pounding in his head when he was once more blinded by the lights. He noticed he was in a hospital and he didn’t know why. Was someone hurt? Was he hurt? What was going on? Where was Louis? 

Suddenly, he noticed someone was holding his hand and he looked down to his hand to see a slightly smaller one in his own. He followed the hand up the arm and his eyes fell upon a sleeping Louis. He squeezed Louis’s hand and the slight pressure woke the sleeping boy up. 

“Harry,” Louis said, sitting up, his voice scratchy with sleep. 

“What’s going on, Lou? Why am I here?” he asked, his throat sore. He noticed he was in a hospital bed, laying on scratchy sheets, wearing a scratchy hospital gown. 

“Do you not remember?” he sighed and Harry shook his head. That was when he realized how stiff his neck was. And that only made him realize how much his entire body hurt.

Louis sighed and pulled his hand up to his forehead. “You, uh… Harry you had a seizure. We called 999 and they brought you here to run some tests on you. We’re just waiting for them to come back. The boys are in the waiting room. But they think you have meningitis.” 

That was quite a bit for Harry to absorb. A seizure? He thought he just had a migraine. 

“Meningitis? What...uh...that doesn’t sound good…” Harry said, looking down at his arms. All up and down his arms there were purple dots. What was that? “What’s on my arms?”

“It’s a rash, Harry. That was what made them realize how sick you are,” Louis said, looking down at his hands in his lap. “Meningitis is an inflammatory disease of the membranes around your brain and spinal cord. It’s....uh...really serious…” 

Harry was having trouble listening to Louis. He was so tired and everything was so fuzzy. 

“Oh…” he responded, trying to stay awake and listen to Louis, but he just couldn’t. 

Louis watched as Harry fell back asleep again. This was the third time he had woken up since the doctors taken the tests. Each time he asked what was going on. The nurses said that this would happen, that one of the symptoms of meningitis is confusion. They were like 98% sure that Harry had meningococcal meningitis. They took some blood and did a spinal tap. Harry woke up for that one. He cried and then he threw up again. Louis just thinks about how much pain his best friend must be in. He has had a lot of trouble watching Harry go through all of this. It’s affected the boys too. They’ve been put on antibiotics to prevent the infection from getting to them, as meningitis is contagious. 

They contacted Anne and Gemma and Robin and they said to call with news on his condition later. Gemma and Robin would have a harder time getting down to the boys, but Anne said she’d be there within the next couple of days. 

The boys walk in and see Louis staring sadly at Harry. 

“Lou, come on, let’s get something to eat,” Zayn says, putting a hand on Louis’s shoulder, which he promptly shakes off.

“‘M not hungry,” Louis mumbles and the other three boys exchange a look.

“Louis. You have to eat, mate. Harry isn’t going anywhere,” Liam calmly tells the frazzled boy. Louis just shakes his head.

“Louis,” Niall tries this time, “Harry is going to be fine.” Louis turned around at that. The look of hatred that he gave Niall made the blonde boy physically step back. 

“You don’t know that! No one knows what’s going to happen. Meningitis is fatal,” Louis stresses.

“Yeah, but the doctor’s say that they think they caught it in time, Lou,” Liam states. Louis snorts and turns back to face the sleeping Harry.

“Yeah. Sure. They think that he’ll live. But the rash, Liam, shows that Harry has septicemia (AN: blood poisoning, common with meningitis) also. There are a number of complications that could arise from that. Please. Just…” he exhaled deeply through his nose and closed his eyes, “Fine. I’ll eat. But you lot have to bring me something, because I’m not leaving,” Louis said, crossing his arms, not looking at any of the other boys.

The other three exchanged another look and walked out of the room to retrieve Louis some food.

“He’s been on the internet,” Niall said, breaking the silence between the three boys.

“Of course he has. He always does this,” Zayn states, “He always turns to the internet for answers and finds the worst case scenario and worries himself sick.”

“Who can blame him, lads?” Liam asks.

“Whaddya mean, Li?” Niall turns to him.

“Harry is his best friend. This is serious. The doctors didn’t explain much. Of course he’s going to turn to the internet for answers,” Liam sighed. 

The boys continued the rest of the walk to the hospital cafeteria in silence, no one disagreeing with Liam. They got Louis food and walked back to Harry’s room in silence. They walked in to see Louis holding the bin provided by the hospital in front of Harry as he threw up--mostly dry heaving-- in it. 

“Louis…” Harry whined, well, slurred really, repetitively, between rounds of sick.

“It’s o-okay, Haz. I’m h-here. Y-You’re f-fine,” Louis stuttered and Liam didn’t fail to notice the tears on Louis’s cheeks. 

“Please,” Harry begged and Louis rubbed his back and moved closer to the boy laying on the bed and sniffed. Niall left the room suddenly. Liam looked at Zayn and nodded. Zayn followed the other out of the room to see what was the matter. Liam looked back at the other two just as Harry collapsed back onto his bed. Louis hesitantly set the dish aside and moved to wipe Harry’s mouth off. He went to the bathroom and Liam heard the tap running and then it turned off and Louis came out with a new flannel. He walked back over to Harry, who was sleeping once again, and began dabbing it on his forehead and face, then down his arms. When he finished, he sat back down in the chair right beside Harry’s bed.

Liam was a little stunned by the situation, the only thing bringing him out of his stupor was Louis’s crying. 

“Lou, uh, we got you some food…” Liam said, holding the to-go box up. Louis looked up for a moment and looked at Liam. Then he looked back down and nodded his head, sniffling again. 

Liam walked over, placing the food on the ground and walking over to Louis. He grabbed Louis by the shoulders and forced him to turn around, kneeling in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment, an intense stare that shared everything the boys wanted to say to each other without actually saying it.

Then Louis collapsed.

He fell into a heap of sobs into Liam’s arms and just let everything out. And Liam held him. He held him and let him cry because Louis has been strong this entire time and he needed a break. It was Liam’s turn to be strong. So he held Louis while he cried.

In the hall, Zayn was trying to find Niall. He walked around for about 5 minutes before finding his friend in a corner a couple halls down from Harry’s room, tears running down his cheeks, his knees pulled to his chest. Zayn sat down with a sigh and stared ahead of him. Niall looked at him and Zayn looked back. Then Niall fell into Zayn’s arms and just hugged him. Zayn hugged the other back, hard. They stayed like that for a moment before Niall pulled back. 

“It’s too hard,” Niall whimpered. Zayn nodded in agreement. “I can’t watch him. I can’t see him in this state and not know whether they’ll be able to help him or not,” he said, beginning to whimper and hyperventilate a little. Zayn pulled him into his arms again at that.

“Hey, hey. Ni. He’ll be fine. They said they think they caught it in time, remember? You were there, you heard them.” 

“I know. But it’s hard. And Lou is on the verge of breaking. I don’t know how he can stand it. I don’t know how he’s doing it,” Niall said, wiping his eyes, pulling back from Zayn again.

“I know. That’s why we need to be there for him. He’s hurting. He’s going to blame himself for it. You know he is,” Zayn murmured sadly.

“You’re right… Come on, we better get back to them,” Niall whispered, getting up and holding his hand out for Niall.

“You sure you’re good,” Zayn took Niall’s hand and stood up, pulling him into a hug once more.

“Fine,” Niall mumbled against Zayn’s neck. With that, the two boys headed back to Harry’s room. 

When they walked in, they saw a doctor in the middle of the room. Harry was still sleeping. Liam was standing behind Louis and they were staring at the doctor until the two other boys came in. 

“Oh good, you’re here. I’m Dr. Turn. I’ll be Mr. Styles’s doctor for the duration of his hospital visit,” he said shaking the boys’ hands. He was a kind looking, older gentleman with salt and pepper hair and brown eyes that showed years of hard work. 

“He was going to explain everything to us,” Liam addressed Niall and Zayn. The two nodded and came around to stand with Liam and Louis.

“Right then. As I was saying, the tests have confirmed that Mr. Styles definitely has meningococcal meningitis and septicemia. This means that there is an infection in the fluid surrounding his brain and spinal cord, causing the inflammation. Septicemia is blood poisoning and that’s what’s causing the purple ‘rash’ you see on Mr. Styles’s body,” he paused and gave the boys a look to make sure they comprehended what he was saying. They nodded and he continued.

“So, usually there are two tell-tale signs of meningitis--aside from the rash--and that’s a persistent headache and stiff neck. Had he been complaining about a headache for several days?” He looked at all the boys and they all looked to Louis.

“Uh. No. It seemed to just hit him all at once. He usually gets migraines and lets them get to the point of throwing up, so we figured that’s what was happening until the fever. We were about to bring him to the hospital when he had the seizure,” Louis shuddered at the memory.

“Right. Well it’s a good thing you did. We caught it just in time,” there was an audible, collective, exhalation in the room, “and we can treat it. We’ll be hooking him up to some IVs to get him the antibiotics he needs. Hopefully we can get Mr. Styles’s out of here in a week or two.”

“Thank you, Dr. Turn,” Liam said, going to shake the man’s hand.

“No need to thank me. I’m just doing my job,” he smiled and his eyes lit up. Niall squeezed Louis’s shoulder and could feel how much more relaxed he was.

“I should warn you of some complications, unfortunately,” Dr. Turn sighed and Niall felt Louis tense again and squeezed his shoulder once more.

“Meningitis is a serious disease and can cause many issues. I don’t foresee any problems in treatment, but the disease takes its toll,” he said, a serious look on his face.

“Like what?” Zayn asked.

“Well meningitis has some neurological after effects, like memory loss, difficulty retaining certain information, and trouble concentrating. In younger children, it causes some learning difficulties, but I don’t imagine Mr. Styles to have those issues. He could develop epilepsy and coordination problems, or speech and hearing problems,” Niall could feel Louis start shaking in his grip, so he squeezed harder.

“Then there are the after effect of septicemia. Fortunately, it doesn’t look like we’ll have to amputate anything,” Zayn visibly paled, “but he could be stiff or deal with some arthritis. We’ll have to watch his lungs and kidneys very closely to ensure they don’t cause problems,” Liam could hear Louis’s breathing speed up. “There are emotional after effects. Moodiness, clinginess, temper tantrums and changes in personality. Then of course, there are the after effects of being in the hospital for so long not being able to do anything for himself. He could develop depression or anxiety. He’ll need to build his strength up again. It might be difficult to get him to eat regularly. He’ll probably be quite… umm.. grumpy,” Louis was on the verge of a panic attack. All of these after effects? Really? This was his fault. He should’ve done something sooner. He should’ve known something was wrong.

“Really, we won’t know until he’s coherent again,” Dr. Turn finished his shpiel, scratching his forehead. 

“When will that be?” Niall asked. 

“It’s difficult to say. It differs with each patient,” Dr. Turn said, looking at the group of boys visibly freaking out before him. Maybe he should have waited a little bit before telling them all of that. “Well, boys, if you need anything, if you have any questions, just ask one of the nurses to page me. I have to go see other patients,”

“You’re going to drop all of that and just leave?!” Louis exploded, speaking for the first time since Niall and Zayn left the room. 

“I’m sorry, Mr….?”

“Tomlinson,” he was short. Clipped.

“Mr. Tomlinson. I am sorry for dumping all of that on you. But the important thing is that Mr. Styles will be all right. Most patients do not have to deal with those after effects. And if they do, they are most likely temporary,” Dr. Turn said, looking down at Louis. Louis opened his mouth to say something, but Liam beat him to it, cutting him off sharply.

“It’s alright, Dr. Turn,” Liam said, looking pointedly at Louis, “Thank you,” he smiled at the doctor who nodded in return.

“Let me know if you need anything else,” he smiled and turned to leave the room. Once the door shut, Louis blew up.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” he yelled, standing up, making the other boys wince and Harry whimper in his sleep at the sudden loud noise. Liam glared at him.

“Quiet, Louis. Don’t wake Harry,” he chastised. Louis glared back.

“He can’t be serious, Li. Those are insane after effects,” Louis seethed.

“He said they aren’t usually common or permanent, Lou,” Niall tried to soothe. 

“Ni...I know.. but even the possibility… This is my fault..” Louis sighed, his shoulders sagging. The other three shared a knowing look. Zayn went over and encompassed him into a hug, stroking his hair.

“He’ll be fine, Lou. They said they’d make him better. He’s going to be okay. This is not your fault. You had no way of knowing how sick he was. He always gets migraines. We all thought it was a migraine” he soothed into Louis’s hair. Louis nodded into Zayn’s shoulder, then he pulled back. 

“It’s late,” Liam said being that it was almost midnight, “we should go to bed.” The other boys nodded in agreement. Louis walked back over to the bed, taking his spot in the chair by Harry’s bed once more. The other boys settled in to various corners of the small room. 

Niall and Liam took opposite sides of the window seat. Zayn took the small recliner that they had asked to be brought in. They had also asked for a cot for Louis if he ever decided to move from his spot by Harry’s bed. They all knew they were staying in the hospital until Harry was better. They had asked Paul to bring them their laptops, movies and board games, and extra clothes and blankets and pillows. 

They settled into a comfortable silence, each of them taking out their phones to see what was happening on Twitter after the news that Harry was in the hospital was released. None of them were allowed to make a statement or tweet anything yet. 

After a while, Niall spoke up. 

“What now?” Zayn and Liam looked to him and then at Louis who had not even so much as twitched at the break in the silence. Zayn looked back at Niall.

“We wait for Harry to get better,” he said definitively. The other two nodded. 

Louis just stared at Harry, pale and sweaty in a hospital bed. Wires and needles were connected to him at all locations connected to various machines and medicines. A nasal cannula (AN: Oxygen tube like Hazel has in TFIOS) resting on his face just under his nose. 

He felt reassured knowing his best friend was going to be alright. Harry would be fine in a couple of days. He should be happy, but, there was only one thought running through his mind.

This was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K. So everything I found about meningitis is stuff I learned from my parents (I come from a medical family) and stuff I found on the Mayo Clinic website, meningitis.org (yes, that's a thing), the CDC website, and musa.org. I am by no means a medical expert nor do I know anything about the disease other than what I have looked up from those websites and by reading survivor stories. If anyone else knows anything about this disease feel free to try and explain it better. I tried to be as descriptive as possible without dumping a bunch of medical jargon on you guys. 
> 
> Anyway, I have two big test coming up and then finals (and then I'm done with my freshman year of college. WHAT. Treasure your youth, beauties). I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I'll try not to keep y'all waiting too long. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Oh oh oh. One more thing. Should I upload this to Wattpad too? Idk. I kind of want to. If someone wants to make me a cover for Wattpad that would be great, cause I suck at it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K. Sorry. It took me way too long to update. First it was just cause I like. Well I had exams and stuff. Then I just got home and frankly didn't feel like doing anything but sitting on my ass. So I don't really have a good excuse. 
> 
> But this is a long-ish chapter (I think it's like 10 or so pages on google docs?). I was going to split it into two because I didn't want to kill y'all, but then the second part would've been really short so I just kept it as super long. 
> 
> Prepare yourselves. I didn't check this and wrote it over the span of a couple days, so I'm not 100% sure what's really happening. I just kind of let everything run it's course. It's not proofread because it's 2:30 in the morning. Sorry if it's not very coherent. I did my best. A lot happens. A lot of drama. So much dramz. Let me know if y'all don't understand something or if I didn't make something clear or yeah. 
> 
> Anyway. Be prepared. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for such a late update. I'll try not to let it happen again. No guarantees though.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It had been three days since Harry was admitted to the hospital. The boys had been moved to a private floor and all the information was to be kept completely confidential. They didn’t want fans coming up here or media finding out where Harry was being kept. They still didn’t release information on what was wrong with Harry. Only that he was okay and would be recovering soon. The boys were allowed to get back on social media again, tweeting to the fans that Harry was alright and was sure to be back to himself in no time. Soon they were trending and the responses were insane. Other than the usual “I love you’s” and “follow me’s,” some fans tried to figure out what was wrong with Harry. Some said it might be cancer and then freaked out about him losing his hair. Some said it might be flesh-eating virus (right. Okay. That’s a bit extreme). Other said he was in rehab for drug or depression (thank God that wasn’t the case). Some said he just overwork himself to the point of exhaustion. Either way, the fans continued to show their support. 

Harry was slowly on the mend. He was given antibiotics through IV and was routinely checked by a nurse named Carly. She was nice and had sweet brown eyes and short brown hair. She had formed quite a secure relationship with the boys in the past few days.

Harry would wake up every now and then, incredibly confused each time. The vomiting had slowed, but not quite stopped. Louis had yet to move from his spot by Harry’s bed. He didn’t mind. He didn’t want to leave Harry. He had to stay with him. He hasn’t slept much in the last three days. Maybe four hours total. He hadn’t eaten much either, nor did he ever really speak. He only got up to go to the bathroom, which wasn't often. 

The other three boys noticed all of this. They saw the bags and dark circles under his eyes. They heard his stomach growl. They were worried. They were already worried enough about Harry, they didn’t want to have to worry that something bad was going to happen to Louis also. 

“Louis?” Liam finally approached the boy, standing behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Louis looked up at Liam and Liam’s heart shattered at how distraught Louis looked. His eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot and he had a patchy beard growing in. “Hey, you need some sleep. Let me take your place?” Liam suggested. Louis just shook his head. Liam looked back at the other two and they gave him worried looks. 

“Louis. He’s fine. They’re treating him. They said he should be fully awake within the next few days. Please get some sleep? For us?” Liam tried to reason with him. Louis just shook his head. Liam looked back at the other two again and they walked over to him.

“Lou,” Zayn said, kneeling down in front of him. Louis looked at him, “please, man. We know that you’re worried and scared. It’s not your fault. None of us could have predicted that this would happen. Please? Please. For us, come get some sleep. You won’t do any good to Harry if you end up in a hospital bed also.” 

Louis took this into consideration. Of course, Zayn was right. He needed to sleep and eat and probably shave. But he just couldn’t shake the feeling that this was his fault. He should’ve brought Harry to the hospital as soon as he felt that something was wrong. But he didn’t. Because of that, he needed to stay by Harry until he got better. He felt so guilty. It hurt his chest. Like actually, he felt as though his heart was beating a million times a minute and it really hurt his chest. 

“My chest hurts,” he mumbled out, his voice scratchy from not being used in so long.

“We know, buddy, but it’s not your fault. It’s just the --” Niall began, but Louis cut him off.

“No, it actually hurts. I feel like it’s beating was too fast,” he whimpered. The other three exchanged worried glances. 

“Come on, you probably just need some sleep,” Zayn said, moving to help Louis get up. He grabbed Louis’s hand and his upper arm and pulled him up, Liam helping from behind. As soon as they got him up, Louis’s vision blurred and black spots dotted the area in front of him. He swayed on his feet. He would’ve fallen if it hadn’t been for Zayn and Liam holding him up. Niall had gone over to get the window seat ready for Louis to sleep on. The other two supported him as they slowly walked him over. 

Louis’s limbs were tired. They had only moved about a foot, but his legs were burning. The movement was dizzying and exhausting. He could feel his breathing become shallower. 

“Wait...wait, please…” he breathed out and Zayn and Liam stopped walking. Niall walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Lou?” he questioned. Louis looked in front of him. He saw the blonde hair of Niall, but his face was something else. It was blank, generic. It wasn’t Niall’s face. It began moving all around, like liquid. His mouth was moving, but Louis couldn’t make out anything of what he was saying. What was happening? Why did he feel this way? He was nauseous. 

“What’s happening?” Zayn asked frantically, looking at Louis whose breathing was shallow and limited and his face had paled significantly. Niall kept trying to talk to him, but all three of them could tell that Louis wasn’t registering anything he was saying. He just stared at Niall as though he was an alien. 

“I don’t know, let’s get him to the window. He’ll be fine,” Liam said, staring at Louis with concern. Zayn nodded, but as soon as they started walking, Louis doubled over and threw up. It wasn’t much of anything seeing as Louis hadn’t eaten in a while. It was mostly just bile and stomach acid. 

The boys were all shocked, Liam and Zayn released Louis and jumped back. Louis fell to the ground on his hands and knees and continued vomiting. It was a horrible site, really. His back arching with each heave. Liam jumped down beside him and wrapped his arm around Louis’s waist, holding him up.

“Zayn, go get a nurse or someone!” Zayn nodded and sprinted out of the room. 

Louis didn’t know what was happening. He felt terrible. What was going on? All of a sudden he was on the ground, his throat burning. Why did his throat burn? Someone was leaning down beside him. Someone was touching his back. He felt hot, too hot. Way too hot. His throat was still burning. He was in so much pain. What was wrong with him? People needed to stop touching him. 

Liam was freaking out. Niall was trying to get Louis’s attention, but nothing was working. Louis just stayed on his hands and knees, dry heaving and shaking. He was so confused. Everything started spinning. He couldn’t breathe. He could hear someone trying to speak to him, but he still couldn’t understand them. Their voice was muffled. He couldn’t hear anything. It was too hot. He couldn’t breathe. It’s too loud. Everything is too loud. 

Liam noticed that Louis had stopped dry heaving, but his breathing was shallow. He pulled Louis back into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. That made Louis felt claustrophobic. He was so hot. There was too much happening. What was that ringing? Why was someone shouting at him. Everything needed to stop. The world was spinning and it was loud and overwhelming and it was all too much. Then, everything stopped. 

“He passed out, Li,” Niall said, looking as Louis’s eyes rolled and eventually closed. Liam looked down and saw that Niall was right. 

Zayn came back to the room, followed by a couple nurses and Dr. Turn. 

“What happened?” Dr. Turn asked. 

“We wanted him to get some sleep -- he hasn’t slept since you gave us Harry’s official diagnosis-- so we helped him up from the chair. He told us his chest was hurting. Zayn and I were supporting him and slowly walking him over to the window, when he asked us to stop. Then he threw up and eventually passed out. We don’t know what happened,” Liam told him as the nurses pulled Louis from his arms and gently laid him down on the ground, careful to avoid the vomit, to examine him better.

Dr. Turn nodded and once again addressed Liam, “Has he eaten or drank anything?” 

“He had something to eat like two days ago,” Zayn answered. Liam looked over at Niall. His eyes were wide and he was pale. Liam got up, went over to him, and engulfed him in a hug. Niall just rested his forehead on Liam’s shoulder. 

“It’s probably just exhaustion and dehydration. I’ll get some tests done just to be sure, but I don’t think he’s got meningitis. He would’ve shown symptoms earlier. We’ll take him to his own room and set him up with some IV’s. He should be fine in a couple of hours,” Dr. Turn said as another nurse came in with a gurney. “We’ll let you know when we’ve got him settled.”

Liam nodded and Zayn shook his hand. Dr. Turn left the room and the three boys stood in silence for a moment. Zayn opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when a janitor came in to clean up Louis’s mess. 

Zayn went to his recliner and Liam carefully lead Niall to the window seat and sat down, pulling the him onto his lap. Niall cuddled into Liam’s chest. 

The janitor finished up quickly and left the room, nodding as Liam muttered a quietly thank you. The boys sat quietly until they noticed Niall crying. 

“Niall?” Liam said, pulling back and looking at Niall, seeing the tears stream down his face. “Oh, Niall,” he said, pulling him back into his chest. Zayn looked on sympathetically. 

“It’s just too much. They’re both sick and I can’t handle it,” he whimpered out. 

“They’re fine, Niall. You heard Dr. Turn. Harry will be awake in a couple of days and Louis’s just exhausted himself. We’ll be fine, we’re just going through a tough time right now,” Zayn said, sitting up. Niall just nodded. Liam rubbed his back. 

The silence settled over them again. None of them really knew what to say. Niall eventually fell asleep laying on top of Liam. Zayn was glad that he was sleeping. Niall had been taking better care of himself than Louis, but he woke up several times with nightmares the past few nights, so it hasn’t been the best sleep. 

They weren’t sure how long they stayed in that silence and then all of a sudden, Louis’s phone started ringing. Zayn got up quickly and crossed the room and retrieved it off the table beside Harry’s bed. He didn’t want it to disturb Harry. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Anne. 

“Hello?” Zayn answered. 

“Oh, Zayn. I’m sorry, sweetie. I thought I called Louis,” Anne said from the other line. 

“No worries. You did. Louis’s er… getting some much needed rest right now,” Zayn said, deciding to leave Louis’s incident out of the conversation until the boys knew definitively what was happening. Anne had enough to worry about right now. 

“Oh. Well, that’s good. I was just calling to let you guys know that I landed and I’ll be there in about an hour.” Zayn nodded. 

“Yes, ma’am. That sounds good. Do you want us to send a driver to come and get you?” 

“Oh, no. That’s quite alright, thanks though, sweetheart. I’ll just take a cab,” Anne said. “How is Harry?” she asked, worry clearly lacing her voice.

Zayn looked over at Harry on the bed. His fever had yet to break. It was significantly lower, but it was still too high to be considered safe. At one point, his fever had risen to 40.94 (105.7 F). He was still very pale and sweaty. Every now and then he would wake up, but was incredibly incoherent. Usually he only woke up to throw up anyway. 

“He’s improved. His fever has gone down to about 39.3 (102.8 F). The doctors are keeping him on IVs to hydrate him and give him his antibiotics. He hasn’t thrown up in several hours. He has woken up a couple of times, but he’s never sure of what is happening or where he is. Dr. Turn says that he should be awake and coherent within a couple of days. We’ve been doing our best to keep him up to date on anything that happens with Harry when he comes in to check on him,” Zayn explained. 

Anne smiled sadly as she grabbed her bag from the luggage carousel. She was so worried about her son, but she was glad that he had such good friends. 

“Alright, thanks, honey. I’ll be there soon,” Anne finished as she hailed a cab. 

“Okay. See you soon, Anne.” 

“See you soon, Zayn,” she said and then hung up. Zayn placed Louis’s phone back on the table and walked back over to the recliner. 

“Anne will be here soon,” Zayn told Liam, who nodded in response. The silence settled over them once again. This was normal. None of them had done much talking since Harry was admitted. They didn’t know what to say. 

The door opened and Dr. Turn came in. Zayn sat up a little straighter. 

“Well, gentlemen, your friend Mr. Tomlinson will be fine in a few hours. He was extremely dehydrated and malnourished. Over-exhausted. He’s in room 303 down the hall if you want to see him. We gave him something to help him sleep though, so he won’t be awake for a couple of hours,” he finished, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Thank you, Dr. Turn. Do you know how long he’ll be… er a patient? I guess…” Liam asked unsure of how to phrase his question. Dr. Turn seemed to understand though. 

“We’ll probably let him sleep there overnight; release him in the morning,” he nodded. 

“Alright, thank you, sir,” Liam said, nodding at the man from his position on the window seat, Niall sleeping soundly on top of him. Dr. Turn nodded and exited the room leaving the boys to themselves. Zayn looked at Liam and they just stared at each other for a moment. 

“Well. It’s nearly midnight,” Zayn said, checking his phone. Liam nodded. 

“Have you talked to Perrie recently?” Liam asked looking at his friend. Zayn nodded in response. 

“Yeah. Says she wishes she could be here. Loves Harry and all that. All the girls do, but they can’t leave their tour,” Zayn shrugged. “You talked to Sophia?” 

“Yeah. She says she wishes Harry well. Wishes she could be here for me. Doesn’t really know Harry well enough to say much else though,” Liam sighs. 

“Right. Right. Well… I suppose we should go to sleep? I don’t know. I don’t like feeling this awkward, man,” Zayn let out an exasperated sigh and leaned forward putting his head in his hands.

“I know, Z. But I don’t know what else to do. Harry’s been unconscious for days, Niall is on the verge of a breakdown, and Louis has exhausted himself to the point of hospitalization. It’s an unpleasant situation and I don’t really know what to do. I’m trying to keep myself from falling apart,” Liam said, trailing off at the end. Zayn just nodded. 

“You’re right.” Liam looked at Zayn. His hair was flat instead of it’s usual quiff. He had dark purple circles under his eyes, which were blood shot. His lips were chapped and he kept ringing his hands together. Liam could tell that he was also on the verge of breaking down, but being Zayn, he kept it to himself. Liam wished he could help him, but Niall was his priority right now. If Harry and Louis weren’t so close, it would probably be Niall in the hospital right now instead of Louis. But Louis and Harry had a bond that was… interesting to say the least. They didn’t really seem all that close on the outside, but as soon as one of them was sick, or upset or anything of the sort, they were by each other’s side in an instant, doing everything they could to make the other better. 

Niall was just more susceptible to caring too much for others before caring for himself, so Liam had to make sure that he kept his spirits up. The last thing they needed was for Niall to breakdown. 

“I’m gonna turn on the TV?” Zayn said, not waiting for a response from Liam. He turned it on, the volume on low as it had been their entire visit, as to not wake Harry. Liam watched as Zayn flipped through channels, but something caught his attention. 

“Wait, go back,” Liam told Zayn, sitting up without thinking, effectively waking Niall up. 

“Li, what the--” Niall began, rubbing his eyes, but Liam shushed him.

“Shhh. Z, turn it up,” Liam said, eyes focused on the screen. Zayn looked at him questioningly, but turned the volume up nonetheless. Then his heart stopped when he heard what Liam must’ve seen. 

“Sources from the hospital have confirmed that Harry Styles is on the path to recovery from a disease undisclosed to reporters. However, while he is on the mend, band member Louis Tomlinson has been admitted to the same hospital--St. Mary’s-- for dehydration and malnutrition,” the male reporter read off. “Rumors of Tomlinson suffering from anorexia have surfaced amongst the fanbase,” Zayn couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. How do they know? How could they possibly know? Modest! spent way too much money on trying to keep this quiet for it to leak. 

“Some fans say the Tomlinson’s eating disorder is caused by his band member being hospitalized. They say that it is too much for him to handle seeing his ‘boyfriend’ in a hospital, as many fans believe the by popular rumor that the two are dating in secret, calling the pair ‘Larry Stylinson,’” the evil man on the television continued reporting. The three boys stared at the television with their mouths dropped to the floor. How dare they?! There was a mole in the hospital staff and Zayn was sure that Modest! would figure out who it is. 

“More on the One Direction members’ conditions to come,” the vile reporter finished before the show cut to commercial. Zayn cut the TV off after that, not wanting to hear anymore. 

“How do they know?!” Niall yelled, sitting up a bit. 

“I don’t know,” Liam responded. He was furious. Someone in this hospital was leaking information to the press. 

“Anorexia my ass! Fucking Larry Stylinson. I thought we were done with that?!” Zayn seethed. 

“I don’t know,” Liam shook his head, “but you can bet your ass Modest! will cover this and ruin whoever leaked the information.” 

“Now the fans know where we are,” Niall whispered, realization dawning on all of them. 

“Oh god…” Liam muttered and Zayn paled. 

“It’s fine,” Zayn said, his voice cracking, “management will take care of it, I’m sure. Let’s just not talk about it. It’ll be fine.” Niall and Liam agreed, all three boys taking on a vow of silence without speaking the words. 

The next hour was silent and tense. Anne had shown up, only to say hi and check on her baby boy and see that he was stable. She stayed for a little bit, talking to the boys some before leaving for her hotel, knowing that Zayn, Liam and Niall would watch her baby.

Then it got silent again, none of the boys knowing what to say, but all of them to worried to fall asleep. It was peaceful. 

Until everything went to shit. 

First, they heard the screaming start outside. The fans had come. None of them looked to see where they were, not wanting to get too close to the window, in case one of them spotted one of the boys. Liam very carefully closed the blinds on the window, hoping to keep fans from seeing them. They wouldn’t be able to open them again. 

Second, Harry woke up. Normally this would be a good thing. However, not the way he did. Liam had just gotten the curtain closed, Harry saw, curious as to why he closed it and where he even was. None of the boys had noticed him and he was about to say something, but he was hit with a sudden chest pain. Then he couldn’t breathe. What was happening? All of a sudden, he leaned over the side of his bed and threw up. He was extremely dazed. Then he looked down and saw blood. A lot of blood.

The other three boys heard Harry gagging and thought nothing of it until Zayn screeched, “He’s vomiting blood!” 

Liam and Niall looked over to see Harry gagging and retching, vomiting blood. Niall ran out of the room to go get help and Liam and Zayn rushed to Harry’s side. Zayn grabbed a bin and held it in front of Harry who continued vomiting in it. 

“Zayn,” he gasped out, “what’s happening?” Zayn looked at his best friend, but couldn’t respond. Harry’s heart rate had accelerated significantly as heard by the monitor, and he had blood dripping down his face and all over his chest. 

“Z, please,” Harry begged, as he began to cry. He couldn’t breathe, his chest was on fire, he was throwing up blood, and he had no clue where he was or what was going on. That’s when Zayn noticed how much breathing trouble Harry was having. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. He was trying so hard himself not to cry. Everything happened so fast. 

Liam noticed Zayn’s shock and took control of the situation. He took the bin from Zayn’s hands and held it for Harry as he had not stopped throwing up. 

“You’re alright, Haz. You’re fine. Just breathe, mate,” Liam said, eerily calm despite the urgency of the situation. 

“I can’t!” Harry screeched out. “My chest is burning!” he managed to get out before throwing up again the collapsing back onto the bed. His breathing was erratic and shallow. 

Niall came back in with Carly, a few other nurses, and Dr. Turn. 

“What’s going on?” Dr. Turn asked. 

“W-we don’t know. One minute he was sleeping and the next he was vomiting blood all over the place and telling me his chest was burning and that he can’t breathe,” Liam said, panicked now that someone else was here to take over. 

“Carly, check his urine bag,” Dr. Turn commanded and Carly went to the side of the bed to check the bag that had been collecting Harry’s urine (AN: Sorry if that’s like gross. But I mean. He’s been unconscious, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have normal bodily functions). 

“Volume is very low, sir,” Carly stated and Dr. Turn cursed under his breathe. 

“His kidneys are probably failing. Get these boys out of here so we can stabilize him,” Dr. Turn demanded. Carly tried to usher them out, but Liam refused to move. He wanted to know what was going on. She had gotten Niall and Zayn to the other side of Harry’s bed though. 

“His kidneys are failing? I thought you said you didn’t think there’d be complications,” Liam wasn’t stupid about kidney stuff. Having had kidney issues before, he was well-versed on kidneys. 

“I didn’t think there would be! That doesn’t mean I can guarantee anything, now get out so we can save your friend!” Liam was about to speak up again, but at that moment Harry leaned over the side of the bed again, throwing up blood once more. This time, all over Niall. Zayn had jumped back, but Niall hadn’t registered it. Liam saw how Niall’s face paled, how his whole body tensed and began shaking. He knew he couldn’t do anything for Harry now. Niall, though. He could. 

He walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulder, “Niall. Come on, buddy. We have to get out of here. We’ll go to Louis’s room and rinse you off in the shower and go to sleep. Come on, Ni,” Liam said. Zayn standing by as if waiting for orders from Liam. 

“Jesus Christ Get out! And stay out! We’ll have your stuff brought to Mr. Tomlinson’s room!” Dr. Turn said, seeing that the boys were still standing there. It was chaotic. Niall was in shock. Harry’s breathing sound loud and frantic in his ears. The heart rate monitor might as well have been a siren. Harry’s retching loud and clear. Everything was too loud. He felt his shirt. He was covered in blood. Harry’s blood. Harry’s blood that he vomited. His hands were covered in it now. He needed to get out. He needed to leave the room. Everything was dizzy. 

“Ni. Come on,” he heard Liam’s muffled voice. “Z, grab his other arm. Let’s go,” Liam commanded. 

Niall felt his two friends grab his arms and lead him out of the room. He didn’t like that they were touching him, making him feel claustrophobic, but he knew he wouldn’t have moved without them. Once they were in the hall, he ripped himself from their grasp and kneeled on the ground, running his hands through his hair and down his face and all over his body. He felt the blood. It was sickening and he didn’t know why he was doing it, but he couldn’t stop. 

Zayn and Liam watched on, quite surprised to see Niall smearing Harry’s blood all over himself. He dropped to his hands and knees. Then he screamed. Niall screamed and it was heart-wrenching. The other two stepped back and watched as he continued screaming, too startled to really register what was happening. Then Niall started sobbing hysterically. Between sobs, he would scream. They didn’t know what to do. Then Niall started beating his hands against the floor and pulling his hair. That’s when they stepped in. Something finally snapped and the kneeled down by their friend and did their best to calm him.

“Niall, shhhh. It’s fine. You’re fine. We’re all fine,” Zayn soothed. How could he say that though? How could he make Niall believe it when he barely believed it himself? 

“Niall. Stop,” Liam said firmly. Niall didn’t hear him. “Niall!” he yelled. “Stop it. Right now!” Liam shouted. And Niall stopped because he doesn’t think he’s ever heard Liam sound so scary. His sobs and screams reduced to whimpers and sniffles as he curled up on himself in the hospital hallway at almost two-thirty in the morning. There had been plenty of hospital staff watching the situation, ready to jump in if they were needed. But it seems as though Liam had gotten it under control as he forcefully grabbed Niall from the ground, standing him up and leading him to Louis’s room. Liam had never looked so intimidating. Zayn was frightened, himself. He couldn’t imagine how Niall felt.

Right before they walked into the room, Liam turned to Niall and shushed him, effectively making Niall quiet down. He didn’t want to cross Liam right now. He was still shaking however and Zayn took notice. He put a hand on Niall’s shoulder and when Niall turned to him, gave him a comforting smile. 

The three of them walked into Louis’s room and saw him sleeping peacefully, hooked up to an IV. Liam led the other two into the bathroom and shut the door. He removed Niall’s shirt and shorts, leaving his boxers on. Then he shoved him into the shower and turned on the water. Upon seeing all the blood washing down his face, Niall freaked out a little bit and let out a little screech. Zayn noticed, and looked at Liam, who was sitting down on the toilet, head in his hands, shaking. 

So Zayn removed his shirt and shorts, grabbed a wash rag and stepped into the shower with Niall who was looking down at the blood raining off of him. 

“Shh. Niall. Close your eyes. I got it,” he said soothingly. Niall did as he was told and Zayn wet the rag. Rinsing Niall off. When he was satisfied that he got everything out of Niall’s hair and off of his body, he allowed the boy to wash himself with the soap provided by the hospital as Zayn stepped out and dried off, seeing Liam had left the bathroom. 

He walked back into the room, towel around his waist. Liam was not in the room either, and Zayn decided that Liam went somewhere too cool off. He noticed that their stuff had indeed been brought to the room and retrieved some clothes for himself and Niall. He carefully closed the curtain in the room as Liam had done in Harry’s room and got himself dressed. He heard the shower shut off and took some clothes to the bathroom for Niall. He walked back out of the bathroom and sat on the window seat, staring straight ahead. 

Niall soon came out, turned off the light, and joined Zayn on the window seat. Neither of them said anything, they just cuddled up to each other. Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall’s shoulders, while Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist, laying down on top of him. They didn’t care if it wasn’t manly or embarrassing. They needed each other right now. Louis was fine. Liam was...well they didn’t know where he was, but it was evident to them that he needed to be alone right now. They could worry about Harry more tomorrow. There was nothing more they could do tonight; nothing more they could handle So they shamelessly cuddled together and fell asleep to the steady beat of Louis’s heart monitor. 

Liam had retreated to the roof. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there. It was cold and the wind was blowing and he could see fans camped out all around the hospital. He was sure one of them would see him and start rumors that he was suicidal, but he didn’t really care. He needed to get out of the hospital. Away from the white walls and antiseptic smell. Away from the place where he wasn’t in control of what happened to his best friends. They were falling apart one by one, bit by bit. Himself included. He didn’t know what happened. He just snapped and got angry. He shouldn’t have treated Niall or Zayn that way, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He was barely holding himself together and he couldn’t handle another one of his friends breaking down. But Niall did. And it was yet another thing he couldn’t control. So he snapped.

Niall would understand. He would apologize when they woke up. 

He hadn’t realized he had zoned out until a cool breeze hit him and sent chills down his back. He pulled out his phone to check the time. It was nearly four in the morning. He should get back to Harry’s--no Louis’s room. They were in Louis’s room because it wasn’t enough that one of his bandmates was hospitalized, but two of them had to be. He shook his head and returned to the room. 

Upon his return, he saw the lights off and Zayn and Niall cuddled together on the window seat. The only sounds in the room were Zayn and Niall’s soft breathing and snoring and Louis’s heart monitor.

He got ready for bed, but decided not to try and cuddle with his friends, surely they were mad at him right now. So instead, he made a bed out of their clothes and sweatshirts, and laid down. They could send for clean clothes tomorrow. 

Tomorrow. Hopefully tomorrow would be better, because Liam wasn’t sure that they could take much more before they all broke indefinitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Hashtag dramz. Let me know what you think. <3 
> 
> (Future reference: Would y'all prefer a few long chapters, or several short ones? Let me know please).
> 
> (Also. Can't figure out why my end note from the first chapter keeps posting. Just ignore that. This first one is always the important one).
> 
> (Oh. And like seriously. Give me feedback. I reallllly appreciate it. If you could refrain from like negative stuff though? Pls. Sorry. But yeah. Thanks for all the kind words to far. Y'all have really encouraged me to keep writing this).
> 
> (And one final thing. Still debating on Wattpad. I still use it. But do other people still use it? Like would there be a point in putting it up at all? I kind of want to. Help a homie out, beauties. I love you all. I think I'm done now. Bye for now xx).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long! I wish I had like a really solid excuse, but I do not. My summer got busy and then I started back at school and I had a really busy semester. Plus writer's block, you know. Thank you all for still reading and being patient. I can't guarantee that it won't always take this long, but I do promise I'll do my best to update sooner. I'm in college though and my major requires a lot of commitments outside of my classes, so it's difficult to find time to write. I am not abandoning this story though, so I hope that you all don't either :) Anyway, I think this chapter is pretty long, so I hope it makes up for my absence. Thank you to everyone for your lovely comments! I really appreciate them :)
> 
> I'll stop talking now haha. Enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think!
> 
> PS I didn't edit this. So sorry about any mistakes!

Louis woke up feeling significantly refreshed. He felt amazing and he wasn’t quite sure why. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by familiar surroundings at an unfamiliar angle. He saw Liam laying on a pile of sweatshirts, snoring slightly. Then he turned his head and saw Zayn and Niall asleep on a window seat. Then he looked down and saw himself in the hospital bed, IVs in his arms. He sat up quickly. 

WHAT.

“Liam!” he shouted, jolting his friend awake. 

“Good lord, Lou. What? What time is it?” Liam grumbled, miffed about being woken up.

“I don’t know. But would you care to enlighten me on the current situation?” Louis asked loudly, not caring about waking the other two up. 

“It’s only seven in the morning, what is he going on about?” Zayn grumbled from his spot by the window. Louis looked over at him and back at Liam expectantly, crossing his arms over his chest, careful of the needle. Liam just looked back at him, confused. 

“You don’t remember?” he asked, sitting up straighter, looking at Louis with concern. 

“Obviously not, Li. Where’s Harry? Why am I in a hospital bed?” 

“You were completely lethargic, mate,” Zayn interjected, “they had to admit you so that you didn’t kill yourself. Scared the right shit out of us. The fans know too. They think you’re starving yourself because of Harry. They’re back on the whole ‘Larry’ thing again. They think you’re anorexic,” he finished, Niall waking up at some point during his spiel. 

Louis was beyond confused. He could remember sitting by Harry and then nothing. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. Although, he didn’t really care. He just wanted to get back to Harry’s room. 

“Right. Well then. Let’s get out of here and back with Harry,” Louis began to get up. 

“Mate, I don't know that we can," Liam said, exchanging a look with the other boys. 

"What? What do you mean?" Louis didn't miss the worried glances the other boys threw at each other. 

"Lou, Harry's kidneys started failing last night. They kicked us out of the room," Liam told him gently. 

"Wh-what?" Louis stuttered. He could feel his heart rate pick up; he could hear it actually as the heart monitor was beeping quite rapidly. 

"Louis, calm down please," Niall almost whimpered. This was all too much stress for him and he was having trouble keeping it together. 

"Do we know anything? Is he alive? Is he okay? What is going on with the fans? I can't--this is-- what if-- Li-- I can't-- please-- Liam--" Louis was having trouble breathing all of a sudden. Why was everything falling apart? And now the fans knew? 

Liam watched helplessly as Louis was hyperventilating, not quite sure what to do. They all expected him to keep it together, but he was definitely falling apart. He could feel tears building up in his eyes. 

Zayn watched on, waiting for Liam to do something, but Liam stayed put in his chair and began trembling before he got up and left the room, wordlessly 

"Z, do something, please," Niall begged, tears rolling down his cheeks. Zayn grabbed his face, kissed his forehead and got up and walked over to Louis who was still hyperventilating on the bed. He sat on the bed and pulled Louis into his chest, stroking his hair and shushing him quietly. 

Louis calmed down after several minutes and Zayn pulled back from him and grabbed Louis’s face between his warm hands. . 

“I’ll go ask what’s going on, okay?” Zayn said gently, as if talking to a five year old. Louis nodded back like a five year old, his eyes big and teary. 

Zayn walked out into the hall and up to the nearest desk. “Excuse me,” he said to the lady working behind the computer. She looked at him with a blase look on her face, as though him interrupting her was some sort of offense.

“Yes,” she said, her tone just as offended. 

“I was just wondering if you could tell me anything about Harry Styles’s condition? My friends and I would really like to know,” he said, mustering up as much politeness as he could. She didn’t respond, just looked at him for a second and then back down to the computer. She typed some things out and clicked her mouse a few times and then looked back up at him. 

“He’s being treated for kidney failure right now. Dr. Turn made a special note to let you know that he would come find you later when he had more news,” she said. Zayn nodded, said thank you, and walked away. As he was walking back to Louis’s room, Liam stepped out of a supply closet, wiping his eyes. He didn’t seem to notice Zayn.

“Li? You okay, mate?” Liam looked up and when his eyes met Zayn’s his face crumbled and he finally let loose all of the emotions he’d been trying to hold back. After Zayn got over his initial shock, he pulled Liam into a hug and let the boy cry on his shoulder for a few minutes. When he let go of Liam, he pulled him over to the wall and sat down with him. They sat in silence for a bit before Zayn spoke up.

“What’s wrong, Li?” Liam didn’t answer at first, just stared ahead at the floor. “Liam,” Zayn persisted. Liam scrunched up his face.

“I just. Z, it’s so hard. Everything with Harry and then Louis. Then I thought Niall was going to end up being hospitalized too and I yelled at him and then I just, Zayn, I’m always the rock,” he said, turning to look at Zayn, “I’m always supposed to be strong for you guys, but I don’t think I can. I can’t know that Harry might never be the same and so maybe the band won’t either and still be okay. I can’t know that two of my best friends are suffering and that the other two might follow. I can’t be strong. I can’t do it,” by the time Liam had finished, he had tears running down his cheeks again. Zayn pulled him into another hug. 

“Li. This is really cliche, but you are strong. Hiding your emotions and trying to show that this doesn’t affect you doesn’t make you strong. The four of us don’t need to you be a rock. We need you to be a person,” Zayn explained gently, pulling back from Liam. 

“We aren’t those four scared little boys from the X-Factor anymore, Li. We don’t need a ‘daddy direction’ or whatever the fans called you. We need a Liam. We need you to help us by showing us that, even though it’s hard, you can get through this and we all can get through this. That’s what makes you strong, mate,” Zayn finished, pulling Liam back into a tight hug. Liam just nodded and cried. 

“Come on. Let’s go back to Louis’s room,” Zayn said, taking Liam’s hand and helping him stand up.

As soon as they entered Louis’s room, Liam walked over to Niall, who was looking at his phone, and fell on top of him and began sobbing, surprising Niall. He hesitantly put his arm around Liam and gently stroked his back, looking up at Zayn with a confused expression. 

“Li, what’s wrong?” he finally asked. Liam took a minute to collect himself before he answered.

“I’m so sorry that I freaked out on you last night, Niall. I don’t know what happened. This is all just very difficult and I thought that I needed to be strong for you guys and it’s too hard and I can’t do it and I’m just so sorry, I’m so sorry, Ni,” Liam sobbed and fell back into Niall. Niall just shushed him and hugged him tightly, upset that he hadn’t realized how much Liam was hurting too.

“It’s fine, Li. Don’t even worry about it,” he whispered. Liam just kept crying. All the while, Louis looked on, watching the exchange.

“What the fuck happened last night?” he asked, confused as hell. Zayn looked at him and then to the two boys on the window seat.

“A lot,” Zayn sighed, looking back at Louis. “The fans know where we are, they think you have anorexia, they brought back Larry Stylinson, and I’m assuming they found out about all of this because someone on the hospital staff violated their contract with Modest! about keeping quiet,” he said looking defeated. 

“What the fucking hell?!” Louis screeched.  
“Shhh! Liam’s asleep,” Niall shushed them. Zayn and Louis turned to see that Liam had indeed passed out, Niall still holding him. Louis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why is everything turning to shit?” 

“I don’t know, man. Things will get better eventually though,” Zayn mumbled before settling in one of the chairs in the small room. 

It was silent after that, none of the boys really having anything to say. They stayed silent for a long time, each thinking about their current situation. Eventually, Anne came back to the hospital, was informed on what was going on; the fans, the hospital rat, why Louis was hospitalized, where Harry was and why they weren’t allowed to see him.She got upset at that and tried to get information from the nurses, but had no better luck than Zayn did. She gave up after saying some less than appropriate words to the nurse sitting at the computer. When she came back to the room she had ranted some before telling the boys that she would go get them something to eat that wasn’t nasty hospital food. Then the boys were left in silence once again. 

Anne came back an hour later with some McDonald’s for the boys and they thanked her and ate in silence. Anne was worried. She had never seen the four boys so stoic and so quiet. She knew this must be just as hard, if not harder, for them as it was for her. She just wished she could help them in some way, especially since she couldn’t really do anything for Harry. 

Around four in the afternoon, Dr. Turn came into the room and everyone looked at him in anticipation of news on Harry’s condition. 

“Hello, all. I hope everyone is feeling okay,” he began. Louis scoffed.

“Cut the crap, Turn. Tell us about Harry,” he narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Louis! Don’t be rude!” Anne scolded him and he begrudgingly apologized to Dr. Turn, folding his arms like a child. 

“It’s alright, I understand your anger, Mr. Tomlinson. However, I hope your spirits lift, because we are discharging you after I finish talking to you all,” he smiled at Louis and Louis just rolled his eyes.

“Hooray. I get to move from this hospital room to another one.”

“Louis!” Anne gasped. Louis just grumbled.

“Right, well, anyway,” Dr. Turn continued, not perturbed by Louis’s sarcasm. “Harry is stable. We have treated his kidneys and he shouldn’t have any more problems. His fever had reduced to about 38.16 celsius (100.7 fahrenheit). We had to put him on an anesthetic for the treatment, otherwise, but it should wear off soon, but that doesn’t mean he’ll wake up just yet. His kidenys took a toll on his body, so he’ll still be unconscious for at least a day or two more. But he should wake up definitively soon. You may go back to his room once Mr. Tomlinson is discharged,” he finished speaking and the boys all let out sigh of relief. Anne walked over to him and shook his hand.

“Thank you, Dr. Turn. I’m Harry’s mother, Anne, by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” Dr, Turn smiled and turned to Louis. “I’ll have a nurse come discharge you and then you may go back to Mr. Style’s room,” he said and then left the room. 

“Well thank goodness,” Anne breathed out and smiled at the boys. “It looks like things are finally turning around.” All the boys looked at her and smiled. Shortly after Carly came into the room to discharge Louis. 

“Hello, all. Glad to hear the Harry is finally on the mend,” she said happily to them as she unhooked Louis’s IV. 

“Definitely,” Liam smiled before he thought about something else. “Hey, Carly?” he said and she hummed in response, working on Louis’s discharge papers. Liam looked at her and then the other boys before asking what he believes all of them had thought about at one point or another. 

“Do you know who might’ve told the press about where we are and what was going on?” he asked hesitantly. Carly stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at Liam.

“You think it was someone here?” she asked, bewildered.

“We don’t know who else it would be. The hospital staff are the only people that know anything, aside from our families of course,” Zayn said, standing up and beginning to gather his stuff, the others following suit.

“Hm,” Carly hummed and before turning back to the papers, “I don’t know who would’ve done that. I don’t know anyone that would be so cruel,” she pouted and handed Louis the papers to sign. 

“Well, we don’t know how it could’ve been anyone but someone on staff,” Niall said walking over to her to talk to her face to face. Carly blushed a bit when Niall approached and leaned on the table she had been using to fill out the papers. 

“Well, I’ll keep an ear open and ask around. Of course, I’ll tell you if I hear anything. That person should be punished. You boys have already been through enough,” she said and began walking out of the room.

“Thanks!” Liam called after her. As soon as the door was shut, Anne looked to the boys.

“I don’t like her,” she stated simply.

“What? Why? Carly has been nothing but nice to us since we got here,” Louis defended their favorite nurse. 

“I don’t know. Something just seemed off with her,” Anne said in response. 

“Well, I suppose you’re entitled to opinion. But we promise, once you get to know her, you’ll realize that she’s wonderful,” Liam smiled at Anne and gave her a hug. Anne hugged back and nodded, still not fully believing that Carly should be trusted. 

After a few more minutes, Louis was dressed and they were ready to go back to Harry’s room. When they got there, Harry was still asleep. He looked much better though. Some color had returned to his face and his hair was no longer matted to his forehead with sweat. Everyone let out a breath as they entered the room, relieved to finally see some improvement in Harry’s condition. 

The rest of the day was peaceful. Around six o’clock, Anne went to get dinner for the boys again and they ate together, talking and messing around with each other. Things were a lot lighter and the boys felt a lot more relaxed knowing that Harry would soon be alright. Even Louis, was messing around with them, smiling for the first time in days.

Anne left around eleven in the evening, telling the boys she would bring them breakfast in the morning. When they protested, she insisted refusing to let the eat the hospital food now that she was there. She knew that none of them wanted to leave the hospital to get real food; they wanted to be there for Harry, whether he realized it or not. The way they cared for Harry, as well as each other, made her heart swell. She was glad Harry had such a strong support system. 

After Anne left, the boys turned on the TV to some random movie they found surfing through the channels, everyone deciding that they wouldn’t watch the news anymore. They all sat around Harry’s bed, Louis actually sitting at the foot of the bed, insisting that Harry wouldn’t care. Eventually, they all went to their respective “beds” and fell asleep. Niall and Zayn once again on the window seat, Liam on the pile of sweatshirts, and Louis sat in the recliner. The other three smiled and exchanged a look, glad that Louis was finally over all of his anxiety and could sleep somewhere besides the uncomfortable chair sitting by Harry’s bed. 

The next day went similarly as the night before. Anne brought them breakfast. Carly came to check on Harry. They played board games. Anne got them lunch. They watched a movie. Dr. Turn did his rounds. They laughed and joked and sat in silence. At this point, they were just waiting for Harry to wake up. His fever had gone and they took him off of oxygen. It was just a waiting game. 

Around seven in the evening, Liam’s phone rang. He checked the caller ID and looked back to the boys.

“Management,” he told them and picked up.

“Hello? … Yeah, we know… okay…” he spoke in a business-like tone, serious and stoic. Everyone else looked on, curious as to why management had called him and what they could possibly want. 

“No… why on Earth would we want to do that?” Liam spoke and the other three boys exchanged a look.

“If they want us to record or do promo or something, tell them to fuck off,” Louis says and Anne scolds him once more. Liam just ignored him.

“Wait… are you serious?” he said and put his hand to his forehead, his eyes widening. “No… no… we’ll talk to her… yes… please just… listen… will you… shut up! No. Don’t do that! We’ll fix it… yes. Okay… yep. Bye,” he hung up and turned to the boys.

“They don’t want us to do promo, they found out who talked to the press. They wanted us to press charges and I said no. I can’t believe it though,” he sighed, wiping a hand down his face.

“Well,” Niall said, looking at Zayn beside him, “who is it?” 

“It was Carly,” he sighed again.

“Wait, what?” Louis said, deeply offended. Liam just nodded.

“Well… what do we do about this?” Zayn said, furious that she would do that. They had really grown to like and trust her. 

“They wanted to have her fired, but I told them not to do that and that we’d take care of it. I think we should just have her taken off of Harry’s medical team and not allow her around anymore,” Liam told the boys and Anne.

“I knew something was off about her,” Anne said. 

“You were right. I wonder why none of us saw that,” Liam responded. 

“Why’d she do it?” Niall asked. He was hurt. He thought Carly was cute. He was going to ask her out after this whole ordeal. Now that was out of the question. 

“Apparently the press offered her money,” Liam mumbled, lost in thought about how to handle Carly. 

“Well, are we going to talk to her?” Louis asked. Liam looked at him and thought for a moment before answering.

“Yes. Next time she comes to check on Harry, we will,” he decided and all the boys nodded.

“I can’t believe her,” Niall stated. The other boys agreed and the room fell silent once again, something they had grown used to recently; the crushing silence of their disappointment and worry. They stayed in silence for the rest of the day, only speaking when asking simple questions like if someone was hungry or if someone could turn on the TV. Anne left for her hotel at ten that evening and once again promised to return tomorrow with breakfast. 

The boys had drifted to their respected territories at some point, Louis going back to his chair by Harry’s bed this time. He pulled out his phone and got on Twitter. He saw all the tweets from fans and the trends. #feelbetterHarry and #staystrongLouis were trending. He rolled his eyes at the latter and wished he could tweet something about it, but knew that would only cause more drama. He hadn’t realized how long he had been looking at the fans’ tweets and only looked up when he heard someone groan. He looked at all the boys and found that they had all fallen asleep so he looked down and noticed that it was two in the morning. 

Louis rubbed his eyes and was about to turn off the small lamp they had and go to the recliner to sleep when he heard someone groan again. When he looked at the other three though, they all seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He was confused but brushed it off and continued on his way before he heard it again, coming from behind him. He turned around so quickly he gave himself a bit of whiplash and he stared at Harry, wide-eyed. 

Harry’s peaceful unconscious face had changed. His brows were furrowed and he frowned. Then his fingers twitched, and oh boy did Louis notice. His eyes got wider if possible, and he bounced on his toes in excitement. He ran around the room waking the boys up and flipping his shit before returning to Harry’s bedside. The other three were really confused as to why Louis had disturbed their slumber. 

“Louis, what in the--” Zayn began but Louis shushed him quickly and looked back at Harry. 

Harry’s fingers twitched again and Louis grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly. Harry let out another groan and finally the other boys caught on. None of them dared move though. 

“Come on, Harry,” Louis whispered, squeezing his hand again.

Harry’s head hurt. Boy, did it hurt. What was even happening, where was he? Why can’t he open his eyes? He felt stiff. He heard something though, a slight beeping and someone mumbling. Who was that talking? Slowly he started coming to his senses and he could make out the voice a little more clearly. Whoever it was kept saying his name. Finally, he discerned that it was Louis. Louis. Louis could help him understand what was happening. Louis cared about him. He wanted to ask. He struggled, but he thought he managed to get out Louis’s name.

“Lou…” Harry strangled out and Louis had to hold back a squeal. 

“Yeah, Haz. I’m here. Come on, bud. You got this,” he encouraged quietly, the other three standing back a bit holding their breath in anticipation. Harry was waking up. 

Louis couldn’t believe what was happening. Harry was finally waking up. Thank all the Gods in the sky. His best friend was coming back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep! Harry's awake! Yay! Sorry if this seemed rushed. I didn't really have anything else to add until Harry woke up; I didn't want to give him too many complications in treatment and make it too dramatic, then it would be unrealistic and this is not an episode of Grey's Anatomy! (No offense or anything. I love that show. Everyone should watch it). 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I listened to One Direction while writing this chapter and OMG "Irresistible" never fails to hit me right in the feels. 
> 
> Okay. Well I've started the next chapter and my next week I'm going to be stuck at school a week before the semester starts because of rush (I'm in a sorority) so -- I'm not making any promises-- but maybe I'll have the next chapter up soon! Let me know what you think and thanks once again for all the lovely comments. They make my day! Check me out on Wattpad if you want. My UN is eatsingsleeplive. I love you all and it's almost three a.m. So I am going to bed! Goodnight, beauties xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry it took so long for me to update! This semester got CRAZY. I'm glad it's almost over. I took a break from studying to finish this chapter. I hope y'all like it! I'll try not to keep y'all waiting so long next time since the summer is about to roll around. This chapter is kind of heavy, just FYI. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> I just wanted to take the time to say thank you to all of you who have stuck with me and left so many wonderful comments on this! This is the first story I've posted that's gotten so much of a reaction! I really appreciate all of you and all your kindness.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy Xx

Harry struggled to open his eyes. They felt too heavy. When he finally got them open, everything was blurry and unclear. He could make out a few blobs in front of him. Then he registered a weight on his hand and squeezed, realizing it was another hand. He looked to his right and saw another blob. He blinked a few times. 

“Haz?” he heard the blob say. It sounded like Louis. 

“Lou?” he croaked out. His throat was scratchy and sore. 

“Yeah, Harry. It’s me. You’re okay, bud,” Louis said, smiling and holding back tears of relief. 

Harry blinked a few more times and his vision finally started clearing up and he took in his surroundings. He was obviously in a hospital room. His other bandmates stood a bit away from the foot of his bed, a mix of shock and uneasiness on their faces. They weren’t quite sure what to do or how to react. Harry looked back at Louis. 

“Louis, what’s happening?” 

Louis looked at the other boys and back at Harry, the same look of uneasiness taking over his face. 

“Harry, you’re in the hospital. You’ve been in and out of consciousness for a little over a week now,” Louis sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding Harry’s eyes. He didn’t want to see the pain and confusion on Harry’s face.

Harry, on the other hand, looked straight at Louis. Over a week? How could he have just been dead to the world for over a week? His brows came together in confusion and he waited for Louis to elaborate. When Louis didn’t, he looked to the other boys, who looked away immediately, except Niall. Niall looked at him with pity before turning and leaving the room. Liam looked up and saw Niall leave and went after him. Harry was beyond confused and just wished that someone would explain. He looked back to Louis.

“Lou, I don’t understan--” before he could finish, the door opened and an older looking man in a white coat--Harry assumed his doctor-- walked into the room. 

“Ah, hello, Mr. Styles,” the man said, “I’m glad to see you awake and lucid. I’m Dr. Turn and I’ve been in charge of your treatment during your stay here with us,” Dr. Turn smiled and Harry just became even more frustrated. Why was he acting like this was a stay in a hotel? Harry is in the hospital and he has no idea why. He didn’t understand and he wanted to know what was wrong with him, did he have cancer? Did he get into an accident? He couldn’t remember anything except going to sleep the night before, except apparently that was over a week ago. 

“Mr. Styles, I need you to calm down,” Harry heard Dr. Turn say. Calm down? Was he uncalm? 

“Someone get him to calm down or we’ll have to sedate him,” Dr. Turn said, looking to Louis and Zayn.

Louis looked at Zayn and then back at Harry, who seemed to be having another panic attack. Louis took in Harry’s pale, hyperventilating form, he took one of Harry’s hands and used his other hand to grab his chin to try and get Harry to look at him. 

“Harry, hey. Calm down. We’ll explain everything. You need to calm down though or the doctor is going to make you go back to sleep,” Louis said gently, following Harry’s frantic eyes to try and get Harry to focus on him. It wasn’t helping. Harry couldn’t breathe. He wanted to know what was going on but he couldn’t quite figure it out. All of a sudden, he registered someone’s hands on his cheeks and he tried to pull away, but the hands held him steady.

“Haz, look at me. Listen to me. Harry,” Louis said and he finally got Harry to look at him.

Harry stared at the blue eyes in front of him and after a minute he registered it was Louis. Louis would help him understand. Louis cared about him. Louis was there for him. 

The two boys looked at each other for about two minutes, Louis gently speaking to Harry, reassuring him that things were fine. Soon enough, Harry calmed down and let out a small whimper, at which point, Louis stood up and hugged his best friend. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and soaked in the familiarity of his best friend. 

Meanwhile, Zayn and Liam and Niall, who had returned to the room while Louis was trying to calm Harry down, watched on. 

After a minute or two of silence, Dr. Turn, who had been observing the whole ordeal, spoke up. 

“Mr. Styles,” he said, and Louis sat up and took a spot beside Harry, who looked to the doctor. “I need to explain the situation to you and ask you a few questions and I need you to stay calm during this. Do you think you can do that?” Dr. Turn spoke quietly and gently, in a caring tone. Harry nodded in response.

“Perfect. Now, you have been in the hospital for about eight days now with a severe case of meningococcal meningitis, which is an inflammatory disease of the membranes surrounding your brain and spinal cord. We treated your symptoms, but there was a complication and your kidneys began to fail. We corrected that and you shouldn’t experience problems with that. Do you understand?” Harry nodded, looking somewhat confused and shocked, but he felt as though he had a good grasp on the situation. 

“Very good,” Dr. Turn continued, “now I just have a few questions regarding some of your medical history. Would you like your friends to leave?” Harry looked at the doctor, to the boys, and then finally to Louis. 

Louis’s face was calm and serene looking. He had this look in his eyes that said it was okay; that he would be there for Harry no matter what. So, Harry looked back to the doctor and shook his head. His friends could stay.  
“Alright then. Let’s get started,” Dr. Turn said, pulling up a chair and taking a seat beside Harry. “When you were thirteen, it says here you were hospitalized for two months with a severe concussion, a collapsed lung, broken ribs, and several other injuries. Is this true?” 

All of the boys looked at Harry in surprise. Hospitalized for two months?! Harry just ignore them though.

“Yes, sir,” he nodded solemnly. 

“Alright,” Dr. Turn continued, “and you’ve been suffering from migraines since then?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Now how long have you had anxiety?” Dr. Turn continued to question.

“Since the accident,” Harry answered, still ignoring the boys. 

“Have you ever been on medication for it?” 

“No.” 

“Alright, well I’d like to keep an eye on it. You see, Mr. Styles, being in the hospital for so long can have devastating effects on your mental health,” Louis turned to look at Dr. Turn at this point. How long was Harry going to be staying? He was about to ask when Dr. Turn began talking again. “And since you have a history, it might affect you more. Please watch out for that and begin to see someone if you need it. I don’t want your time here to affect your career and your lifestyle. Now if you don’t have any questions, it’s late, I’ll leave you to rest,” he said before he began walking out of the room.

“Wait, Dr. Turn,” Louis asked and the older man turned around.

“Yes, Mr. Tomlinson?” 

“How long will Harry be staying here? I thought we could take him home in the next few days,” Louis questioned, getting up from the side of Harry’s bed, which made Harry whine for him to come back. Louis ignored him and walked up to the doctor, crossing his arms.

“Well, normally, we would discharge Mr. Styles in the next few days, but because of the renal failure, we’d really like to keep him at least another week. Just to keep an eye on him. We aren’t expecting any complications with the rest of his treatment,” Dr. Turn said kindly. 

“That’s what you said last time,” Liam muttered under his breath. 

“Well, Mr. Payne, your friend is awake now, so we should be able to foresee and prevent any future problems,” Dr. Turn stated kindly. Liam rolled his eyes. With that, Dr. Turn left the room and Louis returned to Harry’s bedside.

“Are you hungry, Haz?” he asked gently, but Harry shook his head. Louis turned to the other boys and then back to Harry.

“Do you need anything?” Liam asked him.

“Water,” was Harry’s response. He hated hospitals. He hated that he was back in one. He hated that he had to be here for another week. Someone put a straw in his mouth and he sucked up some water, but kept his eyes on his lap, staring at the bluish- grey hospital blanket. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. 

Louis and the other boys had so many questions though. Why was Harry hospitalized for so long when he was younger? What happened that gave him anxiety? Why did he never tell them about it?

Louis wanted answers and decided to see if he could get anywhere with Harry.

“Haz?” Harry didn’t respond.

“Harry?” Harry didn’t repsond.

“Haz, please,” Louis begged and Harry looked up at him and Louis’s heart broke. Harry just looked so lost and helpless. 

“Oh, Harry,” he leaned forward to hug Harry again, but this time, Harry didn’t return the hug, but Louis didn’t seem to mind. He pulled back and scanned Harry’s face.

“Haz, can I ask you about the accident you were talking about with Dr. Turn?” Louis hesitantly questioned. Harry looked at him and thought about that. He knew they were going to want to know about it now. He didn’t think Turn was going to ask him about that. He thought it was going to be something about his allergies. Harry knew the others would just keep questioning him though, so he sighed and nodded, looking at each boy.

“I was thirteen. It was storming outside, but some of my friends and I decided we wanted to go out anyway. I had this group that I always hung out with. Some of them were older and could drive, so we all planned on going to the mall just a few miles outside of our neighborhood,” Harry closed his eyes, he didn’t want to relive this, but he knew that his best friends deserved to know. 

“My best friend at the time, Josh, had walked over to my house-- he lived just a few houses down-- and we waited for the others to come pick us up. They got to us alright, but by the time they did, the storm had gotten worse. It was getting difficult to see through the rain. Josh said that we should just stay in and hang at mine or his, but we had already decided to go to that stupid mall. I don’t know why no one listened,” Harry didn’t noticed, but he had started crying. The other boys could tell how difficult this must’ve been for him. Niall was about to say something, but Liam stopped him and they waited for Harry to continue. 

“My friend Drew was driving. Jessica was in the passenger seat. Josh behind her. Our friend Jane was in the middle and I was on the other side of her. We were in the car for five minutes. Just five minutes. We weren’t even going that fast. Drew knew not to because at that point, it was nearly impossible to see more than like five feet ahead. I don’t know why we kept going,” Harry’s face scrunched up in pain and anger. He was angry at his own stupidity. 

“Drew ran a stop sign. He didn’t see it. It was a four way intersection though. All of a sudden these lights came out of nowhere and someone honking their horn and before any of us could register what had happened, the passenger side of the car was hit and we were flipping. I didn’t know what was happening. I could hear Jane screaming beside me. Other than that, I couldn’t see anything or hear anything else. Except crunching metal. Police say the car must’ve flipped about four times and slid for some time. The guy that hit us was going too fast and hydroplaned. I don’t remember much after that. I remember waking up because I was pulled out of the car and getting rained on. I remember asking the EMTS about Josh and Jane and everyone. They wouldn’t give me answers,” Harry’s eyes were far away now. The others were in a state of shock. 

“I was taken straight into surgery when we got to the hospital. I wasn’t breathing because my lung had collapsed. I’d broken several bones. When I woke up, my mom was there. I had been out for I think three days. She was crying. She explained to me what had happened and I immediately cursed myself for not listening to Josh. That’s when I remembered everyone else. When I asked my mom though, she started crying more. She said Drew was fine, just a few broken bones and stitches. Jane escaped with minimal injuries because she was in the middle. Jessica was dead when the paramedics got there. Josh…” Harry stopped and choked back a sob. 

“Josh was alive when the paramedics got there. He was rushed to the hospital. He had a punctured lung, a lacerated liver, several broken bones. But what got him was the piece of glass that somehow got lodged near his eye. They figured they just perform surgery to get it removed and the worst thing that could happen was that he might be blind in that eye. They didn’t find the brain bleed until they were in surgery. His brain started swelling and they had to stop surgery. He was in a coma for weeks,” Harry was finding it harder and harder to control his breathing. 

“I had visited him regularly. I was allowed provided I was accompanied and in a wheelchair. I was visiting one day. His parents were there. I was just sitting with them. I just wanted to be there. They were like a second family to me. The doctor came in to check some things and then asked his parents to step out of the room with him. When they left, I started talking to him. Told him he was right and that we should’ve just stayed home. Said that when we got out of there, when he woke up, I’d listen to him more. Told him I was sorry…” he trailed off. The other boys were crying at this point also. They couldn’t believe that Harry had been through all of this. And he was so young when it happened. 

“His parents came back in the room, his mother was crying. His dad walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me. He told me that the doctors said Josh was brain dead. That at that point, even if he were to wake up, he would be a vegetable. He couldn’t breathe on his own. Couldn’t move. Couldn’t use the bathroom. Couldn’t eat. Couldn’t think. He said the doctor asked if they wanted to take Josh off of life support. Then he did something I have yet to forgive them for. They asked me to make the final decision. They figured I’d know best what Josh would want. I was thirteen for God’s sake. They were asking a kid whether or not he wanted to kill his best friend or let him live, only to never have a real life again. That’s when I had my first panic attack. I told them I wouldn’t make that decision. I couldn’t make that decision. It wasn’t my decision to make. But they told me they weren’t going to make any decisions until I gave them my input. I thought about it for days. Finally, I decided that I would never want to be alive if it was the way Josh would’ve lived and I told his parents that neither would Josh. They took him off life support the next day and I sat there, holding my best friend’s hand as he died. I didn’t talk to his parents after that. I still haven’t talked to them since, because the only thing I could think of when I heard the doctor announce that he was dead, was the fact that it was my fault. It was my fault we went out. It was my fault that he was dead now because it was my final word that his parents used to make the decision. It was my fault. All my fault. It was my fault.” 

Harry started sobbing and the other boys couldn’t even comprehend how Harry had somehow managed to keep that burden from changing him as a person. None of them would ever make that decision. None of them knew how they would be able to and Harry was only thirteen. 

“Harry,” Zayn was the first to speak, “it...it wasn’t your fault,” he said quietly. Harry just sobbed and shook his head. 

“All of you made the decision to go out, Haz. He could’ve stayed home if he had wanted to,” Niall finished off Zayn’s thoughts. Harry wasn’t listening. Louis leaned forward and hugged him again and just let him sob. He started gagging, having worked himself up to the point that he was ill. Louis held the bin as Harry threw up stomach acid and cried. When he finished, Louis took him into his arms again and eventually, Harry cried himself to sleep. 

The other boys were silent for the rest of the night until Liam broke the silence.

“Why didn’t he ever tell us?” 

“It’s not like it’s something he wanted to talk about, Li,” Zayn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Liam nodded. 

“It’s no wonder he developed anxiety though,” Niall added and the other boys muttered their agreements. 

“It’s going to get worse when he gets out this time. At least for a little bit,” Zayn reasoned. 

“What are we going to do?” Niall asked. 

“We’ll be there for him,” Louis stated firmly. “Harry is our best friend and he has been there for us on so many occasions. No matter how bad things get from here, we have to be there. We can’t wimp out on him. He’ll need us,” Louis said, more to himself than to the others, but they all nodded their agreement.

“We can help Harry get through this. We have to.”


End file.
